Simonbaz: Simon Saves Baz
by Simone X
Summary: Thought I was done but added another chapter ;). Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Simonbaz: "Simon Saves Baz"**

Chapter 1

**Simon:**

Penny and Agatha leave in a huff, and I let them. Sigh. Agatha's my girlfriend… she's beautiful and I'm lucky to have her… and of course Penny is my best friend… the one who basically saved my ass since I came to Watford. So it's not a good day when they're both annoyed with me.

But this year it's like the old chemistry between us isn't working. I used to have a clear sense of right and wrong, and they fit into it. "Right" was me and the Mage and "wrong" was Baz and the humdrum. We had friend goals (figure out what Baz is up to next), and pastimes (follow Baz around and foil him).

But nothing's working this year. For one, Baz isn't even around; he missed the first few weeks of school and for all we know he isn't coming back. And that bothers me because he's always up to something, and how am I supposed to figure out what that is when he's not here? Also, how do I keep my mind from going back to the last time I saw him, which was more or less the night in the graveyard… when he and Agatha were holding hands?

I was too far away to see the look on their faces or hear what they said, but whatever it was it wasn't small talk. And Agatha's never mentioned it. Which makes me stew, though I have no fucking intention of asking HER about it. I trust her. That said, trusting her doesn't mean I can block my head from picturing Baz across from me, lording her silence over me. "Not the brightest star in the sky, are you, Snow?" His face is always unreadable, and his silky bastard voice is in my head: "You know what it means."

I want to punch him, but he's not really here and I can't afford to go red, so I just shake off the image.

I'M the one who's got the girl. I'M the one who's going to prove that Baz is a vampire. I'm the one who's going to help the Mage save the magikal world from HIM and the Humdrum.

Still. What a punch-in-the-gut scene of theirs, out in the garden. Holding hands for some dark purpose of Baz's. It was a whole summer ago, and Agatha's still my girl. But what the fuck.

To be honest, I'm not sure why the holding hands part gets under my skin so much, aside from the obvious. I've had plenty of time to be alone with Agatha and hold her hands—before then and since then. Half the time we don't even bother. We're not that kind of couple, fawning all over each other. We're classy like that.

Which is maybe what gave Baz his opening. Could be she wants some hand-holding, some jealousy and danger. Sigh. If the chance of seeing her in a romantic situation with someone else gets me more worked up than trying to make sure losing her never really happens, I am officially the magikal world's shittiest boyfriend. But there it is.

So basically: thoughts get me nowhere. At least I am aware of that. I'm a practical guy; ask Penny. Not known for my deep thoughts. Trying to outline Agatha and Baz's seriously blurry edges without her (Penny) talking me through it will never happen.

That said, I am seriously the only one around here who makes any frickin' sense.

"Because you don't know yourself, Simon Snow_."_

Frickin' voices in my head.

**Baz:**

Simon Snow has the complexity of an avalanche.

**Simon:**

Piss off.

I don't know what makes me do it, but I get up like the voice in my head is a real thing, and I can avoid it by walking away. I am standing by the mirror on my side of the room and I look at myself. There's curly hair (hopeless) and an Adam's apple and all my complexion issues… just general awkwardness. But I keep looking, as if staring long enough will show me something else.

I say "Mirror, mirror on the wall."

From the heart. I say it from the heart. And since I have the room to myself and why the hell not, I go ahead and finish it like it's a fucking spell. "Who's the fairest of them all?"

**Baz:**

How long have I been here? Weeks-? Months-?

The Numpties have locked me in a coffin. Which is fine for a fitful, restless sleep, I suppose, but terrible for waking up inside (basically, the coffin is terrible for absolutely everything). I know this is not forever… the Numpties have told me as much, though I have no idea what it is they're up to. At any rate, their motivations are irrelevant because Fiona will find me soon. But meanwhile I'm… not enjoying myself. It's dusty and black and soundless down here and the time inside my own head is killing me.

What I wouldn't do for a good raw steak and sifter of brandy-! Or my violin. Hell, I'd even take Snow spying on me from across the classroom like some kind of amateur private detective…

The term's started by now. And everybody's going through their nasty, silly business. Snow's undoubtedly munching on something tasty. Crunching and mouth-breathing his way through a bag of chips on MY side of the room, most likely. Crumbs everywhere.

Gads. I've been thinking about him almost obsessively while locked up here. Ridiculous and pointless—but it does pass the time.

Because for a clueless, paranoid git, he's remarkably beautiful. I've been aware of that for several years, now. Golden-haired and pure-hearted and always looking at me. Which is not easy to ignore and rather provoking. How many times have I wanted to swoop across the room and pin him down to his bed. Bear my fangs and proceed to kiss the stupid stare off his face. Feel him squirm beneath me. My hips coming down to grind on him. That would be a thing to look at…

I let that thought follow its natural conclusions as I absently take note of a shimmering light off in the distance. I close my eyes and it goes away. I open my eyes and I see it.

Am I losing my mind? I'm in a fucking coffin. There can't be a light in here.

**Simon:**

The mirror glitters. Moving haloes come together and take shape. I see a face.

At first I can't make it out; it's too dark. Definitely not Agatha. The face is pale, but there's this longish dark hair all around it, blowing, like. And longer lashes than she has, over this perfect straight nose and a pair of shut lips. The cheekbones, the proportions on the face are like a statue… very posh. I think it's a man.

I _know_ this face…

_Woosh. _A rush of magical energy shoots through me as the eyes in the mirror open. I look full into their gray intensity.

Baz-!

Baz. I should be pissed as hell. It should be like the evil stepmother in Snow White when she tries to find herself in the magic mirror and instead sees beautiful fucking Snow White. I should be like "Get out of my fucking mirror, vampire!"

But I'm not. Instead, my mouth falls open. I'm amazed, I'm excited, and I can't look away. It's freaking cool.

I don't know why I'm seeing him in the first place, but this IS Baz. And it's Baz like I've never been able to see him before. Baz without context… just face. I don't have to worry about what he's up to or is he about to bite my neck or what crushing thing will he say when he finds me looking his way. It's Baz without any consequences.

And he's so easy to look at. There is NOTHING wrong with his face. If magic mirrors are a real thing, then hell yes, he belongs in one of them. I mean, I said "fairest of them all", and he's that.

I didn't realize the extent to which I considered Baz good-looking till this moment. I kid myself that I'm just observing a fact, a neutral fact like I'm some kind of scientist… lol. But that turns into realizing that Baz's hotness is a thing for me. My face gets real hot. I am definitely blushing.

**Baz:**

The light before me gets brighter and larger, till it's all I see. It's blurry at first, but shapes and colors start to form patterns and I find I can focus. I see a face.

Snow?

**Simon:**

Unreal. We look at each other for, like, a minute before he blinks. And that blink is enough to wake me up. This isn't just a picture, it's HIM, somehow. Which is VERY freaky but also worrisome because his face is drawn and pinched. He looks uncomfortable, like he's in pain or can't stand up or something. There's this frown between his eyes and he's even more pale than usual. Wherever he is, it's dark. I can't make it out but his head seems to be pressed down onto a shiny pillow? Where the hell is he?

Without thinking, I pick up my sword. "Luminos!" I say. (Was that me? Did I just quote Harry Potter?).

Doesn't matter. It works.

I pull the sword closer to the mirror and it glows for me, like a torch. It shines onto Baz's face in the mirror and I see he's in a box covered with fabric… a coffin- ?

"Baz!" I cry.

He winces; he closes his eyes. Then he SPEAKS. "Oh good lord. That's it. I'm officially insane."

"Baz; can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you. It turns out I'm remarkably good at hearing audio-hallucinations. Who knew?"

"Baz, where are you? Are you trapped somewhere?"

"Yes. I can hardly move." And then he adds. "I think I'm in the catacombs."

"Omigod… can I help you out?"

"Yes, please. The numpty idea of a vampire life really, really sucks. I think I imagined a bit more for myself." He paused. "I guess I've officially lost my mind, now that I'm talking to you. Oh dear."

But he continues looking at me. "Still. Don't go away. I haven't had anything to look at in weeks. And you're so fucking beautiful, Snow. Crowley."

"We're getting you out. I'm going to find Penny."

"I just told you NOT to leave! God-! I've been so alone; you have to stay."

I shake my head. What is happening here? This can't be real, but my instincts tell me it is… Waterford is a very magical place and stranger things have happened here. But is it possible we are REALLY talking to each other through a magical two-way mirror?

If so, he just told me I'm fucking beautiful.

And I find that interesting.

"Baz, I said 'Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all." And now I see YOU. Is there any way this is really you? And WHY am I seeing you? Are we both each other's idea of 'fairest of them all'? I mean what the fuck, Baz. Help me out, here."

"I think if anyone helps anyone out here, Snow, it's going to have to be you. I'm in a fucking coffin."

"I don't know where you are and we'll take a search party down to the catacombs, if that's what it takes. But maybe I can do something faster with my magic."

"Like blow me up into a thousand pieces, Snow? You're not known for your magical subtlety. But then, if this is all in my head that literally doesn't matter. On second thought, do it. An explosion would be a nice change of pace."

Normally I would have bristled back at him for saying, annoyingly, that my magic is not under control. I am a student, after all; still learning. But this time I stay on point. I go back to talking through the situation, as Penny would. "Baz, whatever's going on… my magic is working better than ever today. I'm doing spells without the sword. I'm doing original work. I mean… this mirror spell is THE BOMB."

"Well, if you accidentally spell me into a thousand different pieces, it will hardly matter. At least I'd be out of the coffin. So carry on, Great Wizard."

I narrow my eyes a little, as I think I detect a tone. But there's no time to worry about it.

"Okay, then. Okay." I breathe in. I am the Mage's apprentice.

"Any day now, Snow."

"Prick-! You can't rush greatness."

"Or you, apparently."

"Look, do you want me to save you-? Shouldn't you be building my confidence up here a little?"

His eyes soften a little. "You're the man, Simon Snow."

For some reason, hearing Baz say those words is AMAZING. I puff up a little and I know what to do… but it's kind of a ginormous thing.

"You're going to have to trust me on this, Baz. I'm the Mage's heir, you know, so these are serious magical instincts, you know? In ways that are mysterious to us." I exhale.

He cocks an eyebrow at me "I'm intrigued."

I nod solemnly, but I'm blushing.

"I mean, it's like a fricking math problem. We look at our situation. All we have right now are faces, right? Your face and my face. About two inches apart."

"Yes…"

"I think we have to kiss."

Baz sputters. "What-?"

"It's the only way, Baz. We are literally two faces right now. Talking isn't doing anything. The wizard in me is telling me there has to be some physical contact."

"Sounds like serious magic."

"Trust me on this, Baz. It's going to work."

"I defer to your magical acumen."

Okay. So. We're that far. Now I rack my head for the relevant phrase that's going to knock this whole thing out of the ball park. I settle on it, but it stalls in my mouth. I feel inexplicably shy.

"Love's first kiss," I think. Out loud I say, "Baz, come closer. I'm going to need your participation, here."

"At your service."

Somehow I get the words out… I say them out loud. "Love's first kiss." Then I tilt my head slightly and look down from Baz's gray eyes (they open wider) to his soft pouty mouth (it opens slightly, too).

He closes his eyes and leans forward. I do the same. First there is a pane of glass between us… but then there isn't. My lips are on Baz, and his lips are cool but not unpleasant. I brush them; I attach myself to them. I like the feeling; I am moving my chin back and forth because I want to extract as much contact as possible from this kiss. He's still at first, but after the initial surprise he's all in. He's moaning and kissing me back with a healthy amount of enthusiasm… way more than I expected. I find that exciting. I'm a good kisser-! I mean… I'm a good WIZARD.

We really get into our work, you know?

Shut up, Simon. Quit acting like an ass. This kiss is more real than anything you ever had with Agatha.

**Baz: **

Best. Damn. Daydream. Ever.

The numpties should kidnap me more often.

**Simon:**

I LOVE this feeling of kissing Baz. It's like we fit together. And when we're like this, there's no way he can throw shade at me or run away. It's just us.

Suddenly there is a crack in the darkness and white light spills out. It's all around me and it's all around Baz. We aren't just faces anymore; we are bodies, floating together in the same space, while the air crackles with energy. I reach out and bump his hand… his hand! I grab for more of him and find his biceps… they're hard and I love it. He has a body now, and so do I. I can press my hips into his. In fact, I am doing that right now. He gasps and lets me grind on him. The whole experience gets exponentially hotter.

Which means I'm gay. Huh. I did NOT see that coming.

We open our eyes and pull apart. "Omigod, Snow," he whispers. "Oh my fucking god-!"

"Call me Simon? I mean, come on. I am saving your ass."

"You are holding my ass."

"Please say Simon."

For Baz, this seems to make an impression. He cocks an eyebrow at me and there is a twitch of the lip, but his eyes are gentle. "Simon, then." He reaches over and touches the side of my face. I think I'm going to explode with the tenderness of it.

"I must be dead. This is heaven," he sighs. "So many unusual details, though, like your hard on. Not what I expected."

"Uh… you're not dead till I say you're dead. I think I'm going to need your continued participation for quite awhile, in this particular area of my magical studies. So we ARE going home."

"If we go home, will there be more of this?"

"My desire to learn is strong."

"You promise you won't hate me again? I'm pretty sure that was hatred I was feeling before."

"I don't think I have it in me to hate you anymore, Baz, now that I've held your face in my hands."

He smiled at me… shyly? "Really?"

"Yes, sexy vampire man."

"Then I hear and obey, beautiful hallucination," he reaches over and traces a finger down my jaw and to cup my chin. "I am ready to go wherever you want me to go."

I lean forward and press my forehead against his. I whisper sharply, "There's no place like home, Baz." Our lips lock again.

Woosh…silence & boom.

And just like that he's on his bed and I'm on mine. We are back in our dorm room. We lay there, ten feet apart, like a tornado just plopped us down. We are wind-blown and wild-eyed and crazy. Well, of the two of us, and maybe for the first time ever, I think BAZ probably looks the crazier… cobwebs in his hair, dark bags under his eyes… filth (definitely not cedar and bergamot I'm smelling, now that we're back in the physical world).

What a way to get over my funk. What a dreamy adventure. Sigh. I did it-! I let myself savor the afterglow without thinking about further implications for any of this. Penny can explain it all to me later. But for now it is relief and FREEDOM. Baz stretches his long body out like it's the best feeling ever, being free, across from me, back in our own room. And I'm proud: I came through for my man. With my fucking magical powers, bitch.

Lol. Things will never be the same again when the world is this fucking BEAUTIFUL.

The moment is interrupted by a shy knocking at the door and a whispered "Simon? It's Agatha."

Baz and I just look at each other.

Agatha, who?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Simon:**

Agatha is knocking at the door, but Baz and I stay still. We are NOT ready to talk to other people yet… especially Agatha… after what just happened. Even though Baz is quiet, I put a finger up to my mouth as if to say "shh" to him, and he nods. We wait. A few more knocks, and Agatha gives up; we hear her little boot steps disappear down the corridor. I knew she wouldn't try long… girls aren't supposed to be in the boys' bedchambers, and she doesn't have much experience breaking the rules.

Neither do I, though I suppose with all Penny's visits lately that's been changing. But with the prospect of an immediate confrontation with Agatha over, I relax. I look at Baz. Yikes; he is not well… he looks like shit. But then what's to be expected when you've been the numpties' unwilling guest for a couple of weeks? Something of what I was thinking must have shown through my face, though, as he started looking self-conscious. He gets up but takes his time about it… he's weak.

"I'm going to take a shower. Can you bring food up to the room?"

"What do you want?"

"Anything. They haven't been feeding me and I am not well but I need to eat."

"Christ, Baz. I can't believe they did this to you. I'll get you something, yes, but then I want you to tell me everything. Why would someone do this? They could have killed you."

"Yes, although if I'm a vampire I'm already dead, right? I suppose they thought I'd be really good at laying in coffins."

I'm not sure how to answer, realizing that that's the sort of thing I would have thought about Baz before his imprisonment. But now that I see him like this, I realize he has physical limits just like all of us… and somehow that makes him even more precious to me.

"Can you make it to the shower okay?"

He raises an eyebrow and limps toward the bathroom on his own. "Why, were you planning on assisting me?"

The prospect of helping Baz in the shower makes me blush bright red.

"Uh, no, I see you're walking fine. I'll get those hamburgers, then."

"Lovely."

Once outside our room I scan up and down the corridor. I'm in spy mode again, but this time it's not in search of Baz… it's in service of him. That thought gives me a little flutter of pleasure. The hall's empty; no sign of Agatha or anyone anywhere. I make my way to the cafeteria on the first floor and am relieved to see it's still open. I'm not even sure what time it is. I order six burger meals, charging them to my lunch account… which is paid for by the Mage. I wonder if he'll wonder why I was extra hungry tonight, which is ridiculous because he's too busy to notice irrelevant details like that, and besides, I eat like a horse.

As I wait, I look around.

Penelope. There she is, sitting with her back to me in a lounge chair by the TV, her headphones on and her nose in her homework. I briefly consider hiding from her, too, but then realize there's a good practical reason to talk to her: I need to make sure she doesn't pop into our room tonight for one of her surprise appearances. Baz and I are going to need time alone, if for nothing else than to delay everyone knowing that he's back.

"Hey," I say to her, walking over to where she can see me.

"Hey," she says back, taking her head phones off. "Still grumpy?"

"Nah. Say, can you do me a favor and not show up in my room tonight?"

"Big make-up session with Agatha planned?"

"No, actually kind of the opposite. I I think I'm going to break up with Agatha tomorrow."

"What-? Why?"

"Lots of reasons, and we can talk about it tomorrow, but for now I just need to have you promise not to come in my room tonight."

She looked kind of disgusted. "Shouldn't you wait till AFTER you break up with Agatha before you have someone else over? I assume that's why you want privacy-?"

"Look, I'll explain everything to you tomorrow. I promise I'm not being a total jerk."

She looks at me skeptically. "Okay, but you need to tell me EVERYTHING tomorrow. You get one night of privacy."

Much to her surprise, I lean over and kiss her on the cheek. "Best friend EVER."

She shakes her head and goes back to my book. "Guys are so horny. You're lucky I love you."

I practically skip out the door as I pick up my bags of food and give her a little wave. I can feel her eyes follow me curiously.

**Baz:**

Merlin and Morgana, it's good to be clean again. Everything feels good: standing, stretching, being able to SEE things. As the steamy water washes the smell of the crypt down the drain, I lean against the tile. Only then do I let myself think over what happened.

Simon and I kissed. More than kissed—he touched me and let me touch him. It was rather a grope-fest. That something so unlikely has happened, and that it happened via magic mirror and an unearthly white light… I don't know. Maybe I should be more skeptical of what I think I'm remembering. I was under a lot of stress. My crush on Simon might have kind of filled things in. The reality is probably a lot less exciting.

Which is crushing to consider but I'm glad it's occurred to me. I don't want to make a total ass of myself with Snow. When he gets back I'll be careful not to allude to any kissing stuff and just follow his lead till I figure out what actually happened.

I am NOT going to make a fool of myself. That said, there no reason I can't indulge myself in one quick remembrance of the lusty look he _might have_ given me.

Omigod he's hot.

**Simon:**

I get back to the room and hear Baz turn the water off. His usual routine takes awhile, so I may as well make myself comfortable and start working on one of these burgers. I'm starving.

How do I act, now that all of this happened? What does it even mean? Am I gay? Do I like Baz? I know I should feel more guilty about Agatha, but did I really like her that much in the first place? Her and I have literally had sex, but it wasn't anywhere near as hot as even just the THOUGHT of looking at Baz (now that I'm seeing him properly). I have to break up with her; she deserves better than me and honestly she'll probably be relieved. I don't think she was ever that into me, either.

Now that I feel lusted after (by Baz), I realize that Agatha never, ever looked at me that way before.

I let my mind replay the scene between me and Baz. First seeing his face in the mirror, then realizing that it is so handsome… beautiful, really. The electricity of that moment when he opened his eyes. The magic of having his permission and cooperation to kiss him… touch him. I actually rubbed my hips against his hips… that part's pretty embarrassing. I guess once I realized we had bodies, I let myself get carried away and did some weirdly horny things. Baz didn't yell at me, but when I think about the situation it was kind of rude on my part. He was vulnerable and I was just all hands and hips, plowing ahead.

I'll apologize for that when he comes out.

The door opens.

**Baz:**

I open the door and smell hamburgers and fries… with a smokey under-current of Simon's cinnamon scent. I am SO hungry.

**Simon:**

Cedar and Bergamot-! Baz used his good soap, and he smells so good, now! My heart is thumping and my mouth is dry; I'm surprised how nervous I am.

"I got you burgers."

"I see that. Looks like quite a few."

"Well, I ate two but there's four left. And fries. I couldn't remember if you liked ketchup, so I brought a bunch."

"Thank you for not assuming I like to dip my fries in blood."

"You're welcome."

He took a bag and opened it enough to peek inside. "I think I better not eat too much right away, but I should be good with one of these." He takes a bag and heads back toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't eat with an audience."

"You are not going to eat in the bathroom! Sit down here at your desk. I promise not to look at you. I'll watch TV."

He looks at me suspiciously. "If I catch you looking, I'll leave."

"I will not look. Crikey you're stubborn."

I flip through the channels as Baz eats. After a few minutes he sighs and leans back against the wall. "Okay. That's all I better attempt for tonight."

"You hardly ate-! You didn't even finish one. Eat some more."

"You sound like my grandma, Snow. Look: I am seriously not well. In fact, tomorrow, after I let my family know where I've been, they'll probably make me come home to recover. No doubt they'll insist I go to a magical specialist and have some spell-work done."

I don't like the idea of his leaving again. "Listen, I can help you with that. If we lay by each other tonight, you can absorb my magic over the night and it will recharge you. We read about that in healing class a couple of weeks ago."

He raised an eyebrow at me. I blush.

"Look, Baz. You can trust me. I won't pull anything funny on you. I'm actually really sorry that I groped on you like that when you weren't 100% yourself. That wasn't very gentlemanly of me and I promise I will behave better tonight. Let me help you."

He looked a little startled at my reference to groping him, but then seemed to consider my offer. "It would be nice to face my family with a little more strength than I have right now. I don't want to tell them everything but it'll be hard to hide any of it if I'm weak." He paused. "But these beds are so small. How would we even fit together?"

"We can push them together."

He smiled slightly. "You think of everything. See how diminished I am? I can't even argue with you properly."

I get up and start pushing the beds together. He doesn't stop me, and in fact attempts to help.

"Are you tired right now?"

"Exhausted."

"Well," I say, dimming the light, "hop in." I pull the blanket back for him. He raises his eyebrow again, but then lays down (about two feet away from me).

"Baz, if this is going to work, you have to come closer."

He scoots over a couple inches. His back is to me. I snuggle right up next to him and spoon him. I let some of my power go to him. He's so cold! But I'm hot; I will warm him up in no time.

It feels good to hold Baz. I'm charging him up with my magic, but I am definitely getting back something in return from all this contact. Among other things, I'm getting tender feelings. I am actually amazed with how much I care for him right now. It helps that he's being nicer. Maybe that's just a temporary thing because he doesn't feel good, but whatever. I'll take it! I'm close enough to smell his soft hair. I want to touch it but I don't want to scare him away by getting all touchy feely.

I think about what it was like to lay with Agatha. She was so tiny and little. I had to be so careful with her. Baz, on the other hand, is long and lean. Even in his weakened state he is probably stronger than me. It makes me feel like I could pour all of my energy, all of my love into him, and he could take it.

Sigh. How am I ever going to fall asleep?

After a few minutes of releasing my power to him, Baz speaks. "This is actually helping quite a bit. I'm getting my old strength back."

"Should I be scared?"

I sense his smirk. Much to my surprise, he rolls over and meets my eyes directly. Our faces are very close. I remember the promise to be a gentleman.

"I'm having trouble remembering," he says. "How exactly did you break me out of that coffin? What was the spell?"

"I looked into the mirror in our room and said 'Mirror mirror.'"

"That's all it took? Two words?"

"Well, it was a little more involved than that. I said 'Who's the fairest of them all', too."

"I bet you were disappointed when you saw my face."

"Uh… I wasn't disappointed. There is nothing wrong with your face." I'm flustered now. "It's a very good face and I've been missing it. So when I saw you, I was… excited."

I feel him relax into me a little. "So all you had to do was see my face and I was freed?"

"You know there was more to it than that."

"Tell me. I'm not sure I remember correctly."

I try to decipher if he honestly can't remember what happened or if he's teasing me. If he can't remember, then this is my chance to pretend that nothing happened.

Maybe he DOES remember what happened but is giving me a chance to get out of it. We could both pretend like we don't remember and then we could maybe get out of whatever this is we started up.

But I don't want that, and I don't want him to want that. I want us to remember it. I want us to keep doing it. If all of a sudden we had to go back to being enemies, ten feet apart… I wouldn't be able to stand it.

So instead I shift slightly, so I can rest my forehead against his chest. "There was one other essential step. I hope you remember it, Baz."

From his chest, I look up into his eyes. His expression is guarded but his eyes are smoldering. Knowing that he probably has enough strength now to push me off him and send me flying across the room, I feel a little vulnerable. But I also use his increased strength to justify why I'm not being a total cad if I reach my lips up and kiss him.

I kiss him.

Mercifully, he lets me. He runs his fingers through my hair and he kisses me back.

This goes on for awhile, but eventually he pulls away and says (with mischief in his eyes) "I think the kissing helps me charge up faster."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, I think its actually quite beneficial to both of us."

We kiss more.

"Baz, I like you."

"I like you too."

"Did you just start liking me?"

"No, it's been awhile. But you didn't seem like you'd be receptive to it. And I didn't think you were gay."

"Well, I didn't think I was gay, either. I just never even considered it. But now I'd say it's looking more and more likely with every kiss." I pause. "I'll break up with Agatha tomorrow."

"Poor Wellbelove."

"It might hurt her pride a little but I actually don't think she'll be that upset. Our relationship was always more like friendship. She's just a nice person."

"And this? This between us?"

"This," I answered. "I don't know what THIS is. But now that we have it, everything is different and I'm okay with that. Because I wouldn't go back. It might take us awhile to figure everything out, Baz. And you may decide tomorrow that you hate me again, so there's a risk to all this." He starts to interrupt but I cut him off. "We'll figure it out. But meanwhile, Baz, can you promise me something?"

"What do you want me to promise?"

"Promise me that you won't go out with anyone else right now. Just be with me till we figure things out. I don't think I can stand the idea of you with anyone else, girl or boy."

His eyes soften, and he smiles. "I can safely promise you that." He raises up and rests his hands on either side of me, so that his face looms above mine, and dreamily looks down at me. I brush the hair out of his eyes. I trace the bottom of his lower lip with my finger, and with a shaky exhale of his breath he lowers his face down and kisses me hard. I touch his chest until I find an opening in his pajama shirt so I can make skin to skin contact. He moans.

I remember I said I'd be a gentleman tonight, so I gently push him back and roll apart from him a little. "Baz, tonight is about you getting better. You need to rest so you can show your family you don't need to be kept away for weeks, okay? Let's lay together and sleep. There will be plenty of time for snogging when you're back to 100%."

He's disappointed, but he knows I'm right. "When did you become so reasonable? I suppose you're right, though… I'm not in top form just yet. It's just…" he paused. "I don't want this to be a one-time thing. What if you change your mind?"

"Baz, that's not going to happen. I am totally smitten right now. If this was all just a joke to you and I found out you were playing me and that you didn't really like me this way… I think I would die. Probably I would stay with you anyway and take the bad treatment."

"You would not. But it's ridiculous for us to have these kind of thoughts, anyway. I know I'm never going to leave you."

"And I'm never going to leave you."

His eyes were on fire as he kissed me one more time, with a slow burning intensity that would scorch me over the next few days, when he was gone. Once the kiss was done I touched my lips; that kiss was like a promise. "Good night, Simon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Simon:**

I wake up and Baz is already out of bed and in the bathroom. I lay a minute and stretch, but then I remember what happened and sit up abruptly. Our beds are pushed together, so it's true: the two of us spent the night together in each other's arms (-!). There were kisses, and promises, and many tender private moments. I bit his ear. I brushed the hair out of his eyes. I told him I didn't want him to go out with other people. My face flushes because it all seems so personal now, in light of day. Crikey. What got into me? I hope he doesn't laugh his ass off.

I get up and go over the mirror. I look at the mouth Baz kissed last night; I can still practically feel his kiss on my lips. I fix my hair a little and pop a breath mint; I make sure that there isn't any sleep in my eyes. I have never spent the whole night with another person like this before. I realize how extremely intimate it is to do that. I HOPE he isn't mean to me when he comes out. I've never seen Baz come out of the bathroom in the morning _and not _be mean to me. How is this going to work-?

I hear the door open, and Baz walks out. He looks jaw-droppingly perfect in dark jeans and a white shirt. He's impeccably, fully dressed (though I note he's not wearing his school uniform) and he even has shoes on. Talk about an advantage. I'm standing here in boxers with my hair flat on one side, looking like a knob.

Power imbalance.

"So you aren't sleeping all day? That's nice."

"Ha… yeah, I guess not. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad at all, really. About two thousand times better than I was last night. Thanks to you."

With that, he takes a step toward me, but the beds are in the way. He off-handedly mutters an "as you were" and the beds slide back to their separate places on the wall and hastily make themselves. He walks over to me, takes my hand, and has us sit down on his bed.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Do you feel weird about last night?"

"I don't know… kind of. Do you?" What an idiot I am.

"Well, it's not our normal way of interacting, that's for sure. You saved my life, last night. In more ways than one."

I blush and look down. "I did what anyone would do." What an idiotic thing to say, and his raised eyebrow agrees: I've spoken like a douche.

"I like to think that not just anyone would bring me back to life the way you did last night. Certainly I wouldn't want just anyone to do it. "

His phone rings. He looks frustrated at the interruption, like he had more to say. "Look, I have to answer this. It's probably my dad." And he gets up and walks to the other side of the room. As he talks quietly on the phone, I use the bathroom, brush my teeth, and get dressed. I'll feel better prepared to talk to him when we're both dressed.

His conversation done, he walks back over to me. "My family will be picking me up in about two hours. So I won't be here when you come back from class. They're insisting I come home till they can determine what's happened and whether it's safe for me to return to school." He paused. "I _will _be returning to school soon, though. There's no need for me to stay away."

I reach out and take his hands. "I sure don't want you to go."

His eyes warm up. "And I don't want to leave you," he says fervently. "But I promise I'll come back as soon as I can." With that, he leaned forward and kissed me… first on the cheek, then on the lips.

And so we lay on the bed together till it was time for me to go to class. I laid my head on his chest, and though I didn't hear a heartbeat, I felt cherished and protected.

It was hard to leave him. But as soon as I left the room, I was thrust into damage-control mode. Whirlwind Penny was waiting for me. "Well?"

"Look, it's a long story and I can't tell you everything now. Tell you at lunch?"

"Fine, but I'm dying, here."

At lunch, I managed to spot Agatha first. I ushered her away to a quiet corner of the stairwell, just outside the back hall. It was a place we had made out in before, so maybe not the kindest setting for a breakup, but I didn't have all day.

"Agatha, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Because we don't feel the right way about each other. I like you and I care about you as a friend, but I don't think we really have a future together."

She looked like I had punched her in the gut. "Since when do you feel _this _way? That's not what you've been telling me these past three years. What about my parents-? Why did you bother making friends with my dad? Christ. What a waste of time. What kind of jerk are you?"

"Look, I'm sorry but it's better this way. If you think about it you'll realize it's the right thing for both of us. I have never been right for you, Agatha. You deserve a better."

"Well, at least we can agree on that much." I expect tears, but she's more angry than anything. "Have a nice life."

And with that she spun on her heels and walked away. I watch her long light blonde hair sway away into the distance.

Sigh.

The rest of lunch was spent explaining to Penny both as much and as little as possible. I told her about saving Baz through a spell and the mirror (though nothing about the kissing); that I don't think he's a bad guy anymore (though not that I have a crush on him); and that he went home to talk to his parents (after sleeping in my arms all night). Lucky for me she stayed kind of fixated on the numpties and how all this fits in with the evil humdrum and some of our other tangents, so my partial reply was acceptable to her.

After class, I made a beeline to our room. I knew Baz wouldn't be there, but I wanted to be alone so I could think, really think, about all this on my own. I wanted to daydream and hold his pillow and maybe kiss the pillow and pretend it was him. I wanted to exhale deeply and be unabashedly corny.

Once inside, door latched behind me, I looked around. By my mirror was a vase of very dark, very beautiful red roses. I sighed… I could smell them across the room. "Oh my freakin' god," I thought. "Baz. Unbelievable. He's _romantic_-! How am I supposed to maintain my cool when he does sweet shit?" I walk over to the roses, inhale deeply, and pull out a note card tucked into the bouquet. It read: "Until I return- Baz" and then scrawled below it "Drink the vial."

There was a little vial of… something, next to the vase. I popped open its cork and smelled it. Wine. I took a swig and immediately felt a rush of heat. My lips tingled and it felt like they were being kissed. The warmth of the "kiss" spread to my arms and chest and even further down.

The effect only lasted a minute, but it was lovely. _Baz had spelled the wine so it would give me a kiss_.

Yeah, so much for my heart… it's toast. I could not be more smitten with this vampire room mate of mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Baz:**

The car ride home with Father was quite the experience. Piercing questions and much head-shaking, followed by a series of stern lectures. Then a full ten minutes of mostly silence as we drive past the gatehouse to round the bend of the driveway. Crisp crunching gravel till we stop before the master house, and I look up at the familiar sight of lights blazing in the windows (my stepmother adores the "welcome home" spell). Once I am safely ensconced in the house again, I find myself barraged with hugs and kisses from my little sisters and stepmom, all gratifyingly glad to see me back in once piece and looking approximately the way I did before. I am made to eat vegetables and red meat and drink potions and sit still as spells are fervently cast over me.

Then Aunt Fiona arrives, and we basically go through the whole routine a second time.

From what I can gather, the numpties had sent my family a ransom request using my cell phone. But it is not family policy to pay ransoms and so the ransom was not paid. It would have been hard to meet the numpties' demands, anyway, because they vague and kept changing, but once my cell phone battery lost its charge the point became moot. They simply had me. While my father and aunt considered that my fault (for letting my guard slip), I dryly pointed out that the problem also could have been resolved using the GPS feature of my cell phone (there was silence after that was pointed out, followed quickly by more berrating).

Their opinion was that there was no way numpties were sophisticated enough to design my kidnapping. A malevolent (magical) human was no doubt behind the whole initiative, though exactly who that could be was impossible to prove at this point. Aunt Fiona, of course, was of the opinion that it had to be the Mage.

I know there was back and forth between my family and the school after my return. Aunt Fiona demanded precautions be taken to offer me special protection, though the school reasonably pointed out that what had occurred was no negligence on their part, since the abduction had taken place during summer break.

While they squabbled, I used the time alone in my room to do some serious soul-searching. First I let myself indulge in a "remember" spell, to relive in my head the strange but exciting development between Simon and me. I let myself feel his kisses again and heard his tender words. I thought of new sweet things to say to him.

But I also made it perfectly clear to myself that once I got back I had to impress on him, very firmly, that this new dynamic in our relationship needed to remain our secret for the time being. I do not want any extra scrutiny from my father or the Mage, in regards to Simon. I hope I can convince him to keep his feelings and hands to himself when other people were around, which seem a bit of stretch with Snow… he's not one who's had much practice being self-controlled or deceitful.

At no point does it occur to me to end the thing with Snow. I am hopelessly beyond that now… hopelessly and unapologetically besotted with this my first romance. I want our kisses to continue… in the privacy of our own bedroom at school.

**Simon:**

The first few days of Baz being gone were hard to get through. I always have trouble paying attention in class, anyway, but now with THIS on my mind I hardly heard anything my teachers said. I would rest my chin on my hand and look out the window, and see Baz in the clouds. I would clench my pencil and twirl it and feel Baz's breath on the back of my neck. I would mentally review every conversation we ever had in my mind and let in change in meaning, because now I know he likes me. That knowledge made everything _so different_.

Alone in my room, I would do the "again" spell on the little glass vial he'd spelled for me, so it would fill up with wine again. I would drink it and remember our last kiss all over again. The intoxicating effect of the potion was weakened with every repetition of the "again" spell, but even the little hint of the memory it gave me was addictive.

On the third night without Baz, I went to bed. I tossed and turned and my mind raced until finally my thoughts drifted and I fell asleep.

Something woke me up.

I opened my eyes, and saw the shimmery image of a figure approach me. At first I thought it was Baz, but on closer inspection it was a woman… or at least, the ghostly figure of a woman. I fully awakened with a start, realizing I was being visited by someone who had crossed the veil.

"Where is he? I thought he was here?"

"Who?"

"My son. Basilton."

"He went home for a few days."

She looked exasperated.

"I keep coming back for him but he's not here. He's supposed to be here."

"I'm sorry…"

"You'll have to do."

She came within a couple of feet of me. "Tell him my killer walks. Tell him to find Nicodemus… Nicodemus knows. I can't rest till my killer is found."

"Who's Nicodemus?"

She doesn't answer. She leans closer, as if to kiss me on the forehead. I feel cold. "Give him this kiss."

And then she vanished.

**Baz:**

After about a week I insist that I be allowed to go back to school. My dad wants to keep me home, but I am able to persuade Aunt Fiona that I'll be more useful in regards to the Mage if she lets me go back to the school. She in turn is able to persuade Father, and before I know it I'm allowed to start packing. The car meets me out front.

**Simon:**

I'm done with class for the day but too restless to go back to my room, yet. Instead I head out to the hills beyond and look for Ebb.

She lets me sit with her in silence and we watch the goats. Using her staff, she gently herds them, mentally, wherever they need to go. It's kind of amazing how she does that. They seem to be doing the things they want to do, but they are actually the things _she_ wants them to do.

"Can you teach me how to herd, Ebb?"

"No, that's a different kind of magic than you're used to."

"What do you mean, 'a different kind'? There are different kinds of magic?"

"Of course there are. There's different kinds of everything, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Different kinds of trees, different kinds of stories, different kinds of love… different kinds of apples. And different kinds of magic. They teach you one kind in school."

"Why don't they teach us all the different kinds?"

"I don't know… seems kind of arbitrary to me. I would say it depends on the preference of the headmaster. Take the Mage, for example. He likes power. So he knows a 'taking' kind of magic. You use your wand or ring or whatever and you take power from the magical air around you. You direct it with words and it does the thing."

"What other way could there be for doing magic?"

"Well, take me and these goats. I know what they want and they know what I want. So we both kind of do those things together. It's not very exciting, really. I can only make the goats do what they would naturally do anyway. So what's the use of something like that for the Mage, right? He probably just doesn't want to waste your time with light stuff like that."

I think about that. "Why don't you use the 'taking' magic on the goats? Why is this other type of magic better for goat-herding?"

"Because there's always, always more of it. No one's going to run out. It replenishes itself. Like sustainable energy, I guess you could say. It's green." And she kind of chuckles to herself.

"I wish you could tell me all the ways of magic, Ebb."

"How could I? I don't know all the ways. You might even start a few of your own."

**Baz:**

I arrive at 4:00 pm, when I know there's a good chance Snow will be in our room. I walk past all the gaping faces; apparently my absence at school thus far has been duly noted. Me being who I am, though, my face is blanks and I walk imperiously. No one peppers me with questions.

Once inside our room, I look for Snow… and find him. He springs to his feet.

"Baz!"

And just like that he's at my side, hugging me, practically jumping up and down. I am not used to this kind of demonstration, but it is not entirely un-gratifying.

"Told you I'd be back."

"Why'd you take so long? You were almost completely healed before you left."

"Yes, but I also had to be lectured about being more careful, and you didn't provide me with that."

"Ha… yeah, I missed that part."

He reached over and smoothed the lapel of my jumper. He looked up at me shyly. "So we're still not enemies, right?"

"Well, I don't know, Snow… have you been good?"

"Define 'good'."

"Did you break up with Wellbelove?"

"Yes."

"Did she take it as well as you thought she would?"

"Uh… not exactly. She hasn't spoken to me since I did it. She sits by herself at lunch and gives me dark glares. I guess I'm used to getting dark glares, but usually it's from you. Her glaring always kind of surprises me. I guess I forget sometimes and think we're still normal and then I'm reminded… nope, she hates me."

"What have you been telling Bunce?"

"She knows what happened to you and that I helped you, but she doesn't know the details… any of the kissing, for example." He blushes. "She knows I don't think you're a bad guy anymore, but not that I…"

"Not that you what, Snow?"

"Not that I have a crush on you," he says dreamily, staring up into my eyes. I stare back down, and if I had a beating heart I believe it would flutter at this point.

"Well, that's good, because I've been thinking about it and I think we have to keep things between us… to ourselves. Not let everyone know about… us."

He looks disappointed. I take his hands, quickly. "Not because I'm ashamed of you or don't want to be with you. But until we figure everything out, as you said, I'd rather not get my dad worried. And I don't want the Mage to start using you against me. I know you think the Mage is a good guy but I don't want him turning his attention over to us right now. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, but how will I be able to go back to how it was, now that I've had different?"

"We don't have to go back. Understand I'm talking about _public_ behavior. When we're alone in this room together, anything goes. The beds go together and we can be lovers. If you want."

"If I want." His voice is low, and even though he's already very close, he moves another step closer. "What do you think I want, Baz?"

We tumble down onto the nearest bed together, our lips find each other, and it's an official reunion. Sometimes he's on top of me… sometimes I'm on top of him. We run our hands through each other's hair and up and down one another's backs. It's just heavenly and so much better than I remembered. I am very excited about our new arrangement, though I'm still doubtful about Simon's ability to be sneaky about anything.

Suddenly he stops and pulls away. "I forgot!"

"What?"

He sits up and is serious. "Baz, your _mom_ came from behind the veil and gave me a message for you."

I know I still have a heart because it drops when I hear him say _that_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Ball to Remember

**Simon:**

I knew this was going to be a big deal for Baz, but I didn't expect him to be so _MAD. _First I have to tell him the whole thing, word for word, then he's silent and his face glowers. It's like he's a thousand miles away. "You should have called me about this one at home, Snow. I would have come back sooner."

"I didn't think you'd want me calling you at home."

"I wouldn't have wanted you calling me to flirt and simper. But you bloody well are allowed to call me over something like _this_."

My feelings are hurt. "What good does it do for you even to know, Baz? Can you blame me for not wanting to hurry up and upset you this way? You were home trying to get better. And this… this is huge. What can you even do with information like this?"

"I can start trying to find my mother's killer. I can find out who Nicodemus is."

"Baz," I say gently, "I'm really, really sorry. You're right; I should have found a way to tell you sooner. I just want you to know that I'll help you, if you let me. I'll help you find her killer."

He calms down slightly, but gets up. "I'm going down to the catacombs for a while. I have to think."

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

So not the romantic reunion I was hoping for. I went to bed. A couple hours later, I hear Baz come in. He doesn't try to wake me. I've pushed our beds together but he lays on his side, not touching me. Eventually I accept the distance between us and fall asleep.

**Penelope:**

At lunch, Simon looks glum. Baz is back, off with Dev and Niall at his usual table like he's never been away. Simon keeps casting mournful looks at him.

"I thought you two were friends now," I say.

"Yeah, me too."

"Look, he may not be the epitome of evil, but that doesn't mean he's not still a wanker."

That does the trick. Simon snorts, throwing his head back and laughing out loud for the first time in ages. Baz looks over, curiously.

"Anyway, Simon, I have something to tell you." And I tell him about how the Mage had his lackeys raid my parents' house over the weekend.

"What do you suppose he's looking for?"

"I don't know, but he's pissing people off."

"He must have some kind of good reason."

"I'm not sure all his reasons are good, Simon."

**Simon:**

That night, in our room, I DO wait up for Baz. He comes back from the catacombs about 9:30, and there I am, waiting and tapping my foot.

"Have a nice time doing your vampire stuff?"

"Shut up, Snow."

"Listen, you git, I'm trying to help you. Penny's coming over about 10:00."

"She can't come into our room."

"She can and she does. Baz, Penny is smart as shit. We need her. If we're going to find out who this Nicodemus is, we need her help."

"We are not telling Penny about my private business."

"Get over yourself, Baz. This isn't just about you. Something is threatening the whole magikkal world right now, and it started with what happened to your mother. Penny has books, she has ideas, she's got powers. And she's on our side, Baz. I would trust her with anything."

Baz wants me to cancel her coming over, but I don't. I'm pissed at him, anyway… asshat who doesn't even sit by me at lunch.

**Baz:**

Peevish-Simon is every bit as annoying as trying-to-kill-me-Simon is. Bunce conjures herself into our room at 10:00, and after about 20 minutes of resistance on my part I break down and tell her everything. We discuss what I remember about the night my mum was killed, which isn't much. We conjure our way through old newspaper articles on the incident. Bunce produces a white board and we begin writing down bits and pieces of what we know, what we don't know, and where we might find necessary information.

After a good hour, I'm properly impressed with what Bunce has to offer. She is logical, quick-witted, and full of surprises… she knows all kinds of devious sideways spells. I decide if this were a Harry Potter story, she'd be a Slytherin.

We agree to all three work together, but keep the project to ourselves. Dev and Niall don't need to know. At Bunce's request, we agree to sit at the same lunch table but just talk about neutral stuff (which would seem to make sitting by each other at lunch irrelevant, but as I slide my glance over to Simon he doesn't seem at all annoyed at the request. I wonder if he's the one who suggested it to Bunce).

I allow that Penny is permitted to conjure her way into our room at night, to consult as needed about important matters related to my mother. But she has to do the "knock knock" spell first, so we have five minutes' notice before she arrives. I tell her the five minutes is for modesty's sake, so she doesn't come upon me suddenly when I'm undressed. But I am actually thinking ahead to possible intimate moments with Simon that I may not want her to interrupt. Since Simon blushes and is in total agreement, I know he's thinking similar. Bunce smiles enigmatically and concedes, "Sure, no problem."

**Simon:**

We settle into a new routine that includes lunch with Baz, Niall, and Dev. Niall and Dev actually aren't all that bad… kind of snarky and funny… commenting on teachers and students in a "Baz Lite" kind of way. After class, me, Penny and Baz walk around the school grounds (without them) and brainstorm ideas. We try to get into the restricted section of the library, occasionally, but aren't able to progress much beyond the newspapers.

Eventually Penny is able to persuade Agatha to join us at lunch, too. We all feel kind of sorry for her, sitting by herself every day. She's had enough time to get over the shock of our breakup, and I think she relaxed once she saw I didn't break up with her to go out with someone else. She has a habit of looking at Baz funny, so I suspect she kind of likes him. But I am no longer worried about the two of them; if anything, I feel sorry for her. She's pretty but she's oblivious, and she doesn't seem to understand how natural attraction works.

Not that Baz and I do, either. We share a room, yes, but we still haven't become lovers. We kiss most nights, but it never leads anywhere, I _think_ because neither of us knows what to do next or how to develop it further. We're too uptight and self-conscious.

And then, before you know it, it's time for the All Hallow's Eve Ball.

It's a big event at the school. We are allowed to use magic to dress up as whoever we want. Because it's magic, we can totally conceal our identities. I've decided to be a long-haired pirate. The night of the Ball, we all meet. Dev's an alien from outer space. He looks disgusting… it's awesome. Niall's a fairy princess, which is a bit of a surprise. Agatha is a silver butterfly with the most beautiful human face; she twinkles and glows.

Penny is a girl genii, and she looks adorable. She spells her skin blue and her hair is an even darker blue, almost violet. It totally fits in with the spicy smell of her magic.

With Penny's help, I spell my hair longer, and it is down to my shoulders. I wear a tri-corn hat, breeches, silk stockings, shoes with buckles, and a long Revolutionary War-type coat for my pirate costume. I even have gold earrings. Penny says I look "hot."

Baz seems to agree. He can't stop looking at me when we gather to go to the Ball together. He's dressed in black from head to toe and is apparently going as… a vampire. He lets his teeth show and he looks dangerous, indeed.

The ball is a hoot. Everyone's crammed together in the gym and it's been totally transformed by magic. The ceiling has been spelled to transform into the night sky, and it looks endless above us. Lanterns float in the air. Ghosts float among us. The music is thumping loud and we are allowed to have real wine in our glasses. Merriment ensues.

At midnight, I'm feeling pretty good. I look around for Baz. I want to kiss him, the git. He's been so hard to reach, lately… in such a persistent funk. And the wine has me feeling brave, like I don't care… like anything could happen. I don't see him now… I saw him talking to Agatha earlier, and for a minute my heart misses a beat as I wonder "What if he went off with her?"

A soft, silky girl's voice comes up behind me. "What a fun evening, huh?" I turn and look, and it's someone I don't know. A beautiful girl in a Venetian mask, dressed in corset and full skirts with black lace. Her shiny dark hair is pulled up loosely on top her head, hanging down in rich ringlets. When it's loose it must reach all the way down her back.

"Yes, great," I say, scanning the room for Baz. She steps closer.

"Maybe you'd like to dance?" she asks.

I look at her again. She is smiling and concealing her face with a fluttering fan, like a femme fatale southern belle.

"Uh… I'm not a very good dancer."

"You should try me."

She's pulling me out to the dance floor. I stand there stupid, so she takes one of my hands in her own and places it on top her shoulder. Then she takes my other hand and places it on her tiny corseted waist. Before I know it we are spinning around the room.

She's spelled our dance because I'm dancing preternaturally GOOD. No stepping on feet and we're a perfect match to the rhythm. I look down at her and she's looking up at me, gray eyes laughing. She smells like…

Cedar and bergamot.

I stop short. "Baz."

It's HIM. He dressed up like a woman… he changed himself into a woman… to trick me. To play a joke on me.

"You ass."

And I'm pissed. I storm away and tear off my hat. What was he trying to do, catch me cheating on him?

I hear him behind me (in male voice) laughing and calling, "Wait, Simon. Stop! Wait!" But I keep walking. He grabs my shoulder and spins me around. I almost deck him. He's in fully masculine form again, the vampire.

"I didn't think you'd notice it was me so soon."

"Why'd you do that, Baz? Am I just a big joke to you? Or a big disappointment? Did you turn yourself into a woman so I know what to do with you? Because I don't know how to be your shitty gay lover?"

"Hey, hey. No… my god. I didn't put that kind of thought into it. I thought it would be fun."

"You're a fucking fuck."

I'm turning red now… and I'm feeling red. I feel that hot sudden flush of magic that wells up when I'm threatened or angry.

And then I see it. Swooping in the enchanted sky above the ball room is a full-fledge, gigantic, deadly dragon. It circles lower; it breathes fire.

People start running and screaming. I draw the sword of mages from its scabbard and raise it up. I'm about to direct my anger at the dragon.

But Baz interrupts.

"_**Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home, your house is on fire, and your children are gone."**_

The dragon doesn't fly away home, but looks at Baz. She's interested in Baz.

"_**Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home, your house is on fire, and your children will burn."**_

She's coming closer. Her eyes are trained on Baz. He stands his ground, but I'm afraid for him. I put my hand on his shoulder and channel my magic into him.

"_**LADYBIRD, LADYBIRD, FLY AWAY HOME." **_This time Baz's voice is thunder, and the dragon hears it. She leaves.

**Baz:**

What happened next was a blur. The ball was abruptly cancelled, and everyone had to spell away their costumes and head to their separate rooms. The halls were buzzing as people left. Lots of eyes were on Simon and me.

In the room, Simon didn't seem mad anymore… just quiet and thoughtful. After a few minutes he told me, "Baz, come here."

I almost ask "why", but then I remember my little stunt in the woman-suit. I go over and sit down next to him on his bed.

"Give me your hand."

I do. "I'm going to try it again… giving you my magic. I want you to see what you can do with it."

"I don't know if we should do that, Simon… it's one thing to do it on the fly when there's a need… like a dragon overhead… but just for the fun of it? Seems risky."

"It's not for the fun of it. For the 'fun of it' is when you dress up like a woman to confuse the hell out of me. This is for knowledge. This is for self-awareness. I need to know if I can do this… if _you_ can do this."

I feel like I have something to make up to Snow. I really have been a distracted ass all these weeks since I came back to school. I have the guy of my dreams, here, and I've been more or less treating him like shit… like he's not the perfect, most important thing that's ever happened to me. And now he's doubting that we're even meant to be together… that we'll ever figure out how to have this relationship.

I have to change my ways, or I'll lose him.

As we hold hands, Simon half closes his eyes and licks his lips. I see this in the moonlight, and I shiver. An electric buzz begins to creep into my arms. I whisper "Twinkle twinkle little star."

And the whole room transforms. Instead of walls we are surrounded by night sky and stars… as if we have floated to the top of the enchanted ceiling at the Ball. Simon's magic flows through me and I feel giddy… almost drunk on it. Our connection is very powerful. It's like we're standing in the middle of outer space, holding hands, looking at each other.

Simon is gorgeous and his eyes are flashing. He was amazing earlier in the evening, with his hair longer and looking like a pirate. But now, in this, his natural element… the magical world… he is radiant and potent with power.

"Are you doing okay, Baz? This isn't too much?"

"No… I feel great. I want this to go on forever."

"Kiss me, Baz."

I do: I lean forward and kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Resolution of a Problem

**Baz:**

The kiss is like nothing I've ever experienced before. Our bodies are buzzing with Simon's magic, and every sensation, every touch is amplified. He touches my arm and I shiver. He runs his fingers through my hair and I want to cry, it's so good. There is no hesitation or awkwardness in any of the things he does… he is supremely confident. This is his world, and we are partaking of it.

He pulls away and looks down at me (how is he taller than me now?). "That's enough. We're going back." And he begins to withdraw his power from me. I want to hold onto it, keep him inside a little longer, but I can't.

We're back in the bedroom. Back to reality. Its pitch dark and we're sitting on his bed. My lower arms and wrists still buzz with the remnants of his power, but otherwise I'm my old self. If feels like a bit of a let-down.

Simon's face is shadowy and veiled to me. He gets up and walks away.

"Simon, I'm so sorry. I've been unbearable lately. Please give me a chance to make it up to you."

"I'm sick of feeling like a fucking disappointment to you, Baz."

"You're no disappointment, Simon. I'm just an uptight, repressed asshole who is afraid of making a mistake in front of my boyfriend." He doesn't come back, but he's listening.

"Come to bed and give me another chance," I plead.

He walks over to me and sits beside me. I still can't see his face very well, so I lift his chin up slightly and turn his face so I can see his eyes in the moonlight. They are glistening with tears.

I can't stand it. I don't even take the time to push our beds together; I push him back onto his twin bed and fall atop him, raising slightly to keep the bulk of my weight off him. I look down tenderly and whisper "Simon. You're beautiful." I kiss him lightly on his neck, his cheek, his chin. I brush the hair back from his face and kiss him there, too.

Then I lean over and kiss his mouth, slowly and thoroughly. I do it with a deliberate tenderness I've never shown him before… I didn't know I had it in me, actually. I take my time because I want to show him how much I love him.

Because I do love him.

I spell our beds together. I slip my hand under his shirt and he sits up so I can pull it off over his head. Then I proceed to kiss his chest on each golden freckle. His skin is glowing and smooth, with just the faintest touch of blonde hair. I kiss the hairline on his chest and follow it lower. He gasps.

This was always the point where I stopped before. But this time I don't stop. I keep going lower, and he lets me. It's been long enough, and we have something to settle between us… something to work out. At the waist line of his pajama pants, I slip my finger under the band. His breathing is very jagged; so is mine.

But first I have to tell him. I pull back up to his face and kiss him again. "Simon… Simon _darling_. I love you."

"Oh, Baz-! Really? Omigod," and his eyes shine. I resolve to make his eyes shine every single day we're together, from here on. "I love you, too. If I ever lost you, if I ever messed up and lost you, I think I would die."

"You're never going to lose me."

We kiss. I reach the point of excitement when I'm afraid I might bite him, but I work past that because I know that I won't. I do not run away from my fears this time… any of my fears.

And so we spend the whole night together… finally lovers in every sense of the word. There are no more secrets between us, no more physical obstacles.

We became lovers that night.

**Simon:**

When it was done we are sprawled across the beds, exhausted and sweaty, laying separately because we are hot but still holding hands. I know I have a grin on my face… I look over at Baz, and yup, he has one too.

Sex isn't everything, but it had become a stumbling block for us and now that problem was "solved". It's an incredible relief to be past that.

"Can we stop being secret boyfriends, now? Can we be official at school?" I ask.

"If that's what you want, Snow. I'm gay as hell; everyone knows that. You're the one whose image will change."

"I want everyone to know we're together, Baz. I don't want to lie to Penny anymore or tell her partial truths. I don't want to stand by and watch Agatha flirt with you... she needs to stop that. I want to meet your parents. I want to be able to kiss you in the hallway if I so choose. I want to take you to the Winter Ball."

"Hmm… I don't know about that part… you've never formally asked me to the Winter Ball."

I laugh and get up; I go one knee. "Sir, may I have the honor of escorting you to the Winter Ball?"

"Why certainly, sir, I'd be delighted."

"If you wear a dress I'm going to have to kills you, Baz. I like you as a beautiful man, not as a goth version of Agatha."

He looks at me like I'm adorable. "As you wish."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Penny:**

Simon's across from me and his face is busting with excitement. "Baz and I are _in love_."

"Shut up."

"Penny, I'm serious. It's been like this for weeks now—ever since he came back to school. We didn't want to say anything till we were sure. Now we're sure!"

I'm dumbfounded, but it does kind of make sense. Those two have been obsessed with each other since fifth grade.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We knew everyone would make a big deal out of it and we weren't 100% sure. I never thought of myself as gay, you know, and this is, well, _gay_. But I never felt this way about Agatha and now that I understand why it was a relief to break up with her."

"So are you sure he isn't evil, Simon? I'm not entirely sure he isn't evil."

"He's just a regular guy." I raise my eyebrows. "Well, there are a few eccentricities…"

"Like his desire to suck blood?"

"He doesn't hunt people, Penny. He hunts rats and other small animals. And we eat meat, for Christ's sake! There's not a whole lot of difference!"

"What about the being undead?"

"Look, Penny… we don't understand everything about vampires… neither does Baz. But a lot of what we think we know is made up bunk, anyway. For instance, Baz doesn't think vampires live forever."

"Aah… Simon. I'm just giving you shit, anyway. Baz is a good guy. I'm happy for you." She pauses and adds, "This is going to blow Agatha's mind, though."

"Yeah," he giggles. "But now if I catch her making googly eyes at Baz again I'm going to give her what's what."

Our conversation turns to Dev and Niall. "Have you noticed how much time those two are spending alone together? Ever since the Hallow's Eve Ball?"

"You mean ever since Niall showed up as a fairy princess? Yeah."

"He wears eyeliner now. I think those two are sweet on each other."

We head our separate ways to class, and I decide I'm just glad to have the old Simon back. If Baz is what makes Simon happy, then I'm happy.

**Baz:**

Simon insists that he, Bunce, and I go see Ebb after class. He thinks she's worth talking to because of how long she's lived here… she very well may remember a Nicodemus from years ago. I've been distracted lately by everything going on with Simon, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about finding my mother's killer… I think about it every day. So I agree we should go see Ebb.

She lives in a little cottage at the edge of the meadow and the outskirts of the Wavering Woods, but we don't bother going over to it: she's always outside, watching her sheep and goats (I made a point of feeding before we get here because I don't want to be too obsessed with watching her goats… I want to hear what she has to say).

Ebb is sitting on a small hill by her staff… a crooked shepard's hook. When she sees Simon, she waves.

"Well, hellooo, Simon. Did you bring me a scone?"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cherry scone, wrapped in a napkin. "Of course I did. How are you today, Ebb?"

He introduces her to Penny and me, but her eyes stay mostly on me. "Your mother was a wonderful woman, Basilton. She gave me this job."

"You knew my mother."

"Oh yes, very well."

We sit down with her and she tells little stories about my mother that I've never heard before. More than one of her stories involve a brother. After a while Simon asks, "Ebb, where's your brother now?"

She looks crestfallen and I can tell Simon feels bad for asking. "He's gone… he's dead."

"Has it been a long time?"

"Seems like forever ago. My twin brother, Nicodemus."

All three of us gasp.

"What happened to him, Ebb?"

"He went bad. Joined up with the vampires, of all things. He wanted power and a different life. So they turned him. And now he's struck from the book. He can't ever come back. I can't ever go see him."

We try to get Ebb to say more, but she's too upset… she starts crying and waves us away. We walk back to the dorms in feverish silence.

What does this mean? Did she means Nicodemus is "dead" because now he's a vampire? If that's the case we can find him… we can talk to him.

Does he know who killed my mother? Was_ he_ the one who killed my mother?

**Simon: **

We pay a few more visits to Ebb, but she won't talk anymore. I decide maybe it's because she's not used to Penny and Baz, so one day I go see her alone.

She's sitting on a little ridge overlooking her sunflower patch. I sit down by her and we both watch the sunflowers stand in the breeze.

"See how they're all facing the sun but that one? Try getting that one to face the sun, too."

I realize she wants me to try the other kind of magic she was talking about earlier, weeks ago. I remember what she said about getting things to do what they want to do anyway. I decide that the flower that's pointed away from the sun is confused because there are taller ones blocking the sun from him. I try to will the taller flowers to bend a little. I give them a reason: "Look, it's brighter over here if you take a little dip," I say silently to myself.

After about ten minutes, they are moved and the wrong-facing sunflower is aligned with the rest of the group.

"That's good, Simon."

**Baz:**

The Winter Ball is coming up fast, then after that its Christmas break. Our plan is to attend the Ball together and then Simon will come to my house for the break. We are trying to decide if we should tell my parents about our relationship right away, or go there and have them meet him first as my "friend". That might be the better way to do it, as right now they only think of him as the "Mage's Heir", our sworn enemy.

Perhaps it would be prudent to convince them that Simon is his own person and not necessarily our foe before hinting at the sexual bliss he shares with their son…

I tell Simon he can wear one of my suits to the Ball… usually when he dresses up he wears something of Mr. Wellbelove's, but seeing as he and Agatha are no longer together I offer my closet as an alternative. I'm a little taller but otherwise we are close in size.

I thought Agatha's brain was going to explode when she first heard Simon and I were a couple. I could read all the different thoughts as they passed over her transparent and extremely pretty face: "Simon's gay? Baz's gay? –(aww… _Baz_ is gay. He was my Plan B)", followed by "Who else is gay?" and "Why am I always the third wheel around here?"

**Simon: **

The night of the Winter Ball, I choose clothes from Baz's closet. Some of his suits are pretty funky. He doesn't just have black… he has rich fabrics like velvet, satin, and even a few things trimmed with lace in deep, dark colors and patterns. He thinks I look good in blue, so I go with a rich navy brocade suit coat and dark pants (the pants are a little long but we spell them shorter). I like wearing Baz's clothes … they smell like him and it feels intimate.

Baz wears a burgundy-colored velvet suit coat and black shirt. Instead of slicking his hair back he lets it be loose and natural, so I'll have to swoop it out of his eyes all evening (he knows I love his hair this way). He looks smoldering hot, and I can hardly keep my hands off of him. I still can't believe he's my boyfriend.

We get to the gym and I have a flashback from the last dance, when a dragon interrupted our party. But then I shake off the memory… tonight the gym looks totally different. The ceiling has been spelled to look like it's snowing, and there are twinkling lights and jingle bell sounds and it feels like we're going to go on a sleigh ride. I sigh with pleasure. Definitely the best days of my life have been at this school.

I feel Baz stiffen and I look at him. He's staring across the room, and I follow his gaze. The Mage.

The Mage sees me almost immediately. He and I lock eyes. He gives me a little wave but I look away. Oh, great. He's going to see me and Baz together. Here we go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Awkward Conversation With The Mage

**Simon:**

"Come on," Baz says. "Let's get a drink." We make our way through the crowd to a long table spread with holiday treats and a gigantic punchbowl fountain. It's full of some kind of warm spiced holiday drink, and I taste the rum. I chug a glass for courage and then take a refill to drink more slowly.

"Don't let him get to you," Baz says gently.

He knows me so well.

"It's just so weird. I owe him everything. The only reason I'm here is because of him. If it wasn't for the Mage I'd be in foster care with the normals. But he never talks to me, never explains things to me, and then does all this jackass stuff like raid people's houses," I sigh. "Now here I am at my school dance with my boyfriend, and he's here, judging me. Why can't he just not be here?"

"Why does it matter that he's here? He brought you to the school because you're a powerful wizard. You don't owe him any special favors."

"Uh… the prophecy-?"

"If you believe that kind of thing. Look," Baz says, and he puts his hands up by my shoulders, "you are still allowed to have a wonderful time. You are still allowed to have a personal life. He doesn't get all of you."

"You're right," I say, smiling and bracing myself. And I resolve to forget about the Mage.

We spot Penny and Agatha. They've saved us seats at a table off in one corner. I'm pleased to see that the location is partially concealed from the Mage's viewpoint by a large Christmas tree. I slide into a chair and make sure Baz sits close. I put a possessive hand on his thigh. Now that I found my hidey-hole, I relax.

"So you're still coming to my house for Christmas break, right?"

"Yes… but are you sure it's okay with your parents? And that they know it's ME coming?"

"_Well… _they know I'm bringing a friend from school. They didn't ask for any details, so I haven't gotten to that part yet. But I will definitely tell them it's you before we get there."

"Uh… yeah. Because I'm not going otherwise. I don't want to get there and have this whole weird scene."

"There's going to be some weirdness, no matter what we do. We just have to accept that and not care. It can't be avoided if we're going to be together, right?"

"Right. I just wish older people weren't so complicated. Our relationship has been no big deal to our friends."

The evening carries on without a hitch until about 9 pm. Then I feel a hand upon my shoulder. I look up and see the Mage. I stand quickly. "Hello, Sir."

"Hello, Simon," and then he looks around the table and greets everyone. "I wonder if I could speak to you for a moment, Simon? Maybe over here-?" and he motions toward a dimly lit corridor. As we walk away I meet Baz's eyes, and he throws me a sympathetic look.

"So are you having a good time tonight?" the Mage asks politely.

"Oh, yes sir. A very good time."

"I see you came with… friends."

"Yes."

"You and young Master Pitch seem very close. I think it wasn't always that way?" He's remembering all the times I complained about having Baz for a roommate.

"Yeah, we've worked it out."

"I heard about how you helped him at the last dance… with the dragon? Put a hand on his shoulder and suddenly his magic was powerful enough to spell a dragon away. Sounds like you channeled successfully. Very impressive."

"Yes, I am able to transfer power to Baz."

"Well that's great, Simon. We've been waiting for something like this. Why didn't you come to me immediately? That means that you and I start hunting the Humdrum."

"Yes sir, but don't I need to practice my magic more first?"

"Not if you can transfer your power now. You just transfer it to me, and I'll take care of the humdrum, lickety split."

I don't say anything.

"That's what we've always talked about, right?"

"Sir, first you're going to have to explain a few things to me. Like why you're raiding people's houses. What are you looking for?"

His face darkens. "What do you mean, Simon?"

"I mean I need to be able to trust you first, before I give you all my power."

"It sounds like Mr. Pitch has been poisoning you against me."

"He doesn't say anything about you-! Your actions and your silence when I ask you to explain speaks for itself. Now, sir," I say, turning back toward the room, "if you don't mind I'll be getting back to my friends."

"Fine, Simon. We'll talk more on this, later." He clicks his heels, gives an ironic little salute, and leaves. His voice is very cold.

I feel sick to my stomach.

Back at the table, everyone wants to know what he said. I tell them, along with my replies. "You are a badass, Simon," Penny declared proudly.

That or I'm really stupid. Why do I feel like the Mage is my enemy now?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: "The Vampire's Lair"

**Simon:**

We pull up the drive to Baz's house, and it's even grander than I expect. Not quite a castle… but close. Baz squeezes my hand as we get out of the car. "It'll be fine."

Baz's family meets us at the door. His little sisters look exactly like him… though their complexions are ruddier (because they're not vampires). They look at me curiously. His stepmom seems really nice, and his father, though a little more formal and guarded, is decent enough to shake my hand. As I enter the foyer I do my best not to stare at all the opulence. There are statues and gargoyles everywhere… rich tapestries… gleaming antique furniture. Candles and chandeliers and marble. The ceilings are high and our footsteps echo. I see people in the background who look suspiciously like servants.

"We're so pleased that Basilton has brought a friend home for Christmas break. And such an illustrious one, at that," Baz's stepmom winks at me. "The Mage's Heir. How delightful! Well, do come in. Was the drive okay?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am."

"Your rooms are very close… Sophie, will you show Mr. Snow where he'll be staying? Franklin will help you carry the bag, Simon. You'll want to change for dinner."

I look at Baz and he shrugs. Separate rooms. And what am I supposed to wear for dinner-? What's wrong with what I have on?

I mutter "Baz, you better come with me," as I follow Sophie and Franklin up.

**Baz:**

I am inexplicably excited to have Simon here at my house.

At dinner, as silver trays are brought out and covers lifted to reveal a procession of steaming dishes, Simon's eyes widen. His adam's apple keeps gulping up and down his throat… adorable. He's sitting very straight and I can tell he's using his best manners, but he also can't help but wolf everything down that's offered him. My stepmom keeps the conversation going, and the girls start asking Simon questions. Other than Cornelia asking "Why is the Mage such a nasty, nasty man?" there is no awkwardness.

Afterwards, we retire upstairs. I have Simon come over to my room, and I don't care who knows it. I shut the door behind us.

"I'll just explain you weren't comfortable sleeping by yourself in such a big house. You can sleep here tonight."

"You don't think they'll be shocked and super mad?"

"It'll be fine. Stranger things have happened in this house and we're not a very demonstrative family. I guarantee you no one will say 'boo'."

"Okay, but my clothes are in my room. Should I go get pajamas?"

"Don't bother. I have something you can wear."

As I go to the walk-in closet to find something for him, Simon looks all around. The room is pretty imposing. There's a large canopied bed in the center, with gargoyles carved into the posts and dark red velvet tapestry. Off to the side there's a full fireplace, which Sophie lit for me. The walls are dark wood panels and everything is done on a very large scale. It's a bit gaudy, but I like it.

I hope Simon does, too.

I bring him satin pajamas I know he'll look sexy as hell in. Then I go to the bathroom to change (to this day I still change in privacy… it's hard to alter old habits, I guess).

When I come back, Simon is sitting in a chair by the fire, his pajamas buttoned up to the top. He is sitting primly like a Quaker schoolgirl.

"Would you like me to add some additional buttons to those pajamas? Maybe we could make it so your neck is covered up entirely."

"I just don't want you to get any funny ideas, Baz. We are NOT fooling around in your parents' house."

"Well that would be no fun at all. Not to mention a completely unnecessary deprivation." I walk over to the bedroom door and lock it. I motion with my wand and say _**"Keep my secrets"**_ to spell the door impenetrably shut.

"Are you sure that works? What if someone comes by with extra blankets or something?"

"Anyone who comes to the door will forget why they came and simply leave. That's how the spell works. Trust me, I've used it before."

"Oh have you, now? With whom?"

I feel myself flush, if that's possible. "Let's just say there are reasons why a teenage boy would want to be able to lock his own door."

Simon's grinning now. He unbuttons his top button.

**Simon:**

Baz's room is WICKED. I decide to trust his "don't come in cuz I'm feeling horny" spell and relocate to the big four poster bed. I practically purr when I sink down into it. Mmm… it smells like him. He sits by me but now is kind of aloof (what's that about?).

"I'm the master of the house, you know," he says.

"What?"

"I'm the master of the house and I command you to take your shirt off."

"Ooohh…" I get it. I comply.

"Lay down." I do.

Slowly and deliberately he crawls over from his position on the bed to where I now lie. When he reaches me, he straddles me, so that one of his knees is on each side of my waist and he's propped up by his arms. His hands are on either side of my face, a couple of feet apart for balance. We just barely touch. I want him closer but force myself to be patient.

He looks down at me. His hair falls forward and his gray eyes are lusty. I almost gasp at how sexy he (and the situation) is. I'm in a vampire's bedroom looking at a goth angel… his skin pale and glowing, his every movement powerful and graceful. He shifts backwards a little and slowly and deliberately reaches for my wrists. He brings them up over my head and pins me down. He lets his body settle lower a little, and he's sitting, lightly, on my crotch. There's nothing between us but satin pajama pants.

He leans forward and kisses my neck. His lips linger and he sucks a little… no teeth. I feel his warm breath and gasp. I can't help but writhe a little, till our crotches touch. He moans.

This is a very slow, sexy beginning, but we're a couple of teenage boys and it's hard to be that disciplined. It isn't long before we're going at it, enthusiastically. It's by far the hottest sex we've ever had. When I cum, it's like a hurricane, a landslide, an explosion.

Crowley, I live a charmed life.

**Baz:**

Crowley, I live a charmed life.

The next morning, once we are all dressed and I spell the door open, Sophie brings us breakfast and we eat by the fireplace in my room. Simon is ravenous and so am I. We've been together long enough that I just go ahead and eat in front of him, now. Sometimes my fangs come out, but he doesn't care. If anything, he seems to find it "wicked cool."

Our plans for the day include snooping around Aunt Fiona's unoccupied bedroom. She's in London right now. We want to go there to poke around a little and see if we can find anything related to Nicodemus. She must have known him from school, as they are about the same age and I know she knew Ebb socially.

After spending a respectable amount of time downstairs, socializing with my family and playing board games with the sisters, we retire upstairs for a "nap." I show Simon how the north wall of my room opens partially to reveal a secret passage. He doesn't look surprised at all. I use my wand as a torch and we head down the dusty corridor to Fiona's room.

It's full of all kinds of curiosities from Fiona's travels… a shrunken head. The stuffed body of a crow mounted under a two-foot tall bell jar. Books and opera glasses and hatboxes full of who-knows-what. We actually manage to find an old yearbook among the books.

First we locate Fiona, then we find Nicodemus… or at least their pictures in the yearbook. Somehow, though they're our age in these pictures, they look older… must be the hairstyles. Fiona's hair is spiked up and sprayed about six inches high in the front and Nicodemus looks like the guy from A Flock of Seagulls, with an earring in his left ear.

We read the inscriptions inside the cover of the book and actually find a note from Nicodemus to Fiona, scribbled inside: "Come to London, Fiona. You'll always know where to find trouble there."

I wonder if Nicodemus is still in London.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Baz:**

He's doing it again. Simon is staring at me.

We're sitting in my room and it's about ten in the morning. I'm leafing through my Aunt Fiona's old yearbook and Simon WAS sitting across from me in a chair scrolling through his Facebook. Now he's looking at me again. I sigh and close my book. I look up.

Simon is triumphant. "Yes-! I did it again!"

"Did what, you dweeb?"

"Made you look at me with my sneaky Ebb-style magic."

"How many times do I have to tell you: that doesn't work. It's a _coincidence_ when you want something to happen and it does, unless you _say a spell_. I am bound to look at you sooner or later, right? We're shagging each other. The fact that I looked at you right now when you wanted me to is a COINCIDENCE."

"Think what you want, Baz, but my eco-magic does not require you to be a believer."

"…_Right."_

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I had a couple of excursions in mind."

"Really? What are we doing?" Simon sounds excited.

"Tonight we're going to London. I have my parents' permission to take a car. They _think _we're going to the village to meet friends and see a movie. But I'm actually going to spell the car all the way to London and we're going to find the vampires. We're going to find Nicodemus."

"Wicked. YES."

"But we can't leave too early because my parents will be suspicious. So for the day, since it's not raining out and looks half-way decent, I thought we'd go on a little picnic excursion. Walk somewhere pretty and snog in the fresh air."

"Awesome-! When can we go?" He's already up.

"Get your shoes."

**Simon:**

Okay; I got my shoes on but now it's half an hour later and Baz is still getting ready. I can smell the cedar and bergamot wafting out strong from a crack in the bathroom's closed door. When he finally emerges, I bust out laughing.

His skin is covered from head to toe, for one. He's wearing long sleeves, gloves, pants, and a brimmed hat. He's carrying a parasol and he has a backpack slung over his shoulder. _My diva_, I think to myself fondly.

Baz's sisters are by the first floor door when we leave. They watch us curiously and Baz snarls at them, "If you follow us I will tell Dad. There is also a high likelihood I will turn you into toads."

I give them an apologetic little wave, and we're off. The door slams behind us.

It's a beautiful day—sun shining and birds singing. A nice light breeze. I'm not sure how long this little walk is going to be, but I suspect Baz has bug spray and sun screen in his backpack. He is not one to be unprepared. We walk across the driveway and the lawn toward a hilly part of the Wavering Woods.

As we march up hill, I find a walking stick. Baz leads us to a trail, so apparently we're going somewhere he's familiar with. I let him lead the way. Every now and then I take my phone out and snap a picture, posting it to my snapchat for Penny. I take one of his butt… hee hee. He has no idea.

We reach the top of the hill and walk a little further till we find a rocky meadow-type spot with a nice view. Baz pops open his parasol and it spreads out into a big shade umbrella. "We've arrived." He stabs the umbrella pole into the ground and turns his attention to the backpack. From it he manages to produce a large blanket and a picnic basket. I'm pretty sure there is no non-magical way he could have fit all that in the backpack. As I open up the basket lid to see what's inside, Baz removes something else from the backpack: a big canvas bundle. He sets it on the ground and points at it with his wand. _**"Assemble the troops."**_

The canvas bundle proceeds to assemble itself up into a tent. "Impressive," I say.

"Look inside."

I peek through the door flap, and good lord. It's HUGE inside. It's like one of those big magical tents in Harry Potter, and I tell him so. "Where do you think I got the idea?" Inside the tent is a large feather bed with dreamy white bedding. It's breezy and comfortable inside, and there are no bugs. A screened hole in the tent high above (I'm talking like thirty feet above… it's a big tent) lets in sunshine and birdsong. It's a fricking paradise in here.

"You know what the best part is, Simon?"

"What?"

He walks over to the door flap. _**"Keep my secrets."**_

I think my happiness teleported me to the feather bed… I was there almost immediately. As Baz smirked and sauntered his way over, removing his ridiculous brimmed hat and peeling away his _gloves_ (yes, the git was wearing GLOVES), my stomach did little flip-flops of anticipation.

**Baz:**

Later on, as Simon napped, I returned to Fiona's yearbook, which I'd also stashed inside the backpack. I thumbed my way to page 33, where there's a picture I'd stumbled across the evening before.

I'd started looking through the yearbook after something Cordelia had said to Simon. She was being a little shit and she asked him at one point in the middle of our Monopoly game, "Is the Mage your father?"

He'd busted out laughing and said, "No, definitely not," but the idea got me thinking. The Mage probably went to school around the same time as Fiona. What if I could find a picture of him when he was young? What would he look like?

I was pretty sure I'd found him when I got to page 33. Because there, under the name David MAGEsewski, was a picture of a young man who looked remarkably like Simon. Darker hair and more intense features, but the same basic face shape, neck and shoulders, posture, etc.

I think the Mage IS Simon's father. But I'm not sure how to tell him that. What's he going to do with that? Throw a fit? (I mean, besides getting him set up in school, the Mage has basically ignored him all these years. He's even had him live in foster care over the summers). Or will Simon be all happy and start trying to be the Mage's best friend again? That wouldn't bode well for our relationship. I don't think the Mage is a very good guy… I would even call him a power-hungry menace to magikkal civilization. What would he do with Simon's power if Simon became even more vulnerable to his influence?

**Simon:**

We're going to London; we're going to London-!

Baz is driving his parents' car and I'm sitting next to him in the passenger seat. I'm sure it's just one of many cars they have in their fortress-like garage, but this one's particularly cool. It's black (of course), and low to the ground… an opulent, slightly dangerous looking sports car with tinted windows and all the bells & whistles. It's a stick shift, too, and I can't believe how sexy it is to watch Baz shift the gears. I have my hand on his thigh and every time he shifts gears or presses the brake I feel his muscles tense and work. Sigh.

He looks like a million bucks tonight. After the "picnic" we walked back to the house and showered. Baz spent about an hour in the bathroom, so I was expecting something magnificent, but when he emerged I think my jaw actually dropped to the floor. For one, he had the bottom of his eyes lined with eyeliner ("Is that makeup, Baz?" "It's war paint, you gimp"), and he was dressed in an expensive-looking dark silk suit with a red shirt. If his skin wasn't so pale, he would have looked like a young virile gypsy king. All that, and he smelled amazing…

So, yeah… I'm excited for tonight.

Baz has spelled the car, so it only takes us an hour to get to London. We stall and do some window-shopping, have tea, and take in the sights until it gets late and everything's lit up. Baz thinks if we wait till about midnight the vampires will already have fed and will be crawling the bars. He has a particular pub in mind that he thinks we'll be able to find them at… I'm not sure where he got that information.

At midnight we make our way through a dark alley to a decidedly seedy part of London. The pub entrance opens into a stairway, and we have to descend a flight of stairs because it's one of those basement-type places.

Everyone in there looks quiet and dangerous… old, too. They don't look like vampires so much as really old or middle-aged men with gray skin and rich people clothes. They immediately note our entrance and watch us carefully as we enter and approach the bartender.

"We're looking for Nicodemus," Baz says.

"Who wants him?" the bartender asks gruffly.

"Tell him its Natasha Grimm's son."

The bartender gives a little chuckle and walks away. He disappears around a corner, and I'm not sure what that means. Baz pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his jumper pocket and lights one up with his fingers. He takes a long, slow drag.

"You SMOKE?"

"When I feel like it."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous? Vampires are pretty flammable, right?"

"You sound like my Grandma again, Snow."

Wow. I knew Baz was a vampire, but this smoking thing-? I'm a little shocked. He has quite the dark side, and I realize I don't even know 10% of everything there is to know about Baz.

A rough-looking middle-aged man in a trench coat emerges from the shadows.

"I'm Nicodemus."

Twenty minutes later we're back in Baz's car, high-tailing it out of London.

The conversation with Nicodemus was hard to listen to; hard for Baz. He basically told him that back after he (Nicodemus) had first become a vampire, he was approached from someone at the school to attack Baz's mother. He wouldn't do it, because of his sister living and working at the school, and all. But the guy who was looking for vampires (and he refused to say who that was) found a pack of vampires willing to take the job. They were snuck onto school grounds (so whoever did this had some power), and they attacked Baz and his mother. She was able to fight them off, but not before they'd bitten her son.

She fought them off by setting herself on fire and burning herself and the vampires to death.

Baz is not taking this news well. I'm not sure what's going through his mind, but he's driving like a fiend from hell and he isn't talking to me.

Once we get out of town and before we get to his driveway, he stops the car and gets out. He walks into the woods, and I realize we are very close to the spot where we had picnicked just a few hours before.

"Baz, where are you going? Baz, talk to me."

But he keeps walking, till he gets to a spot by a big tree with huge roots popping out of the ground. He sits on one of the roots and starts crying. He's holding his face in his hands, sobbing, and I'm paralyzed.

I sink down beside him and put an arm over his shoulder. He doesn't push me away, so I pull him closer and let him cry in my chest. His eyeliner must look like hell.

"My mother killed herself so she wouldn't be a vampire. She died knowing I would be a vampire and she was so horrified she didn't want to live anymore."

"Baz, your mother loved you and she died protecting you. She visited me as a ghost when the veil opened because she wants to help you find justice for her. She loves you. She wanted me to give you a kiss, remember? She didn't want me to drive a stake through your heart."

He stopped crying a little and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

We sat silent for awhile as he composed himself. When he was ready to speak, he said, "Simon, if I didn't have you I think I'd burn this forest down and take myself with it." We're facing each other, now, and he's looking at me earnestly. "But because you're here, because I love you… I can take this. I'll get over it."

We kiss, and I taste his tears.

I rest my forehead on his and hold his face in my hands. "I love you, Baz. Thanks for not burning the forest down and killing yourself. I need you. But you know what? Our work is not done yet. We need to find out who it was from the school who hired the vampires and let them in, in the first place. That's your mom's real killer."

"Simon, what if it was the Mage?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Baz: **

Days pass by and Simon remains in denial about the Mage. He can't accept that his savior might be evil—that the Mage may have been the one who invited the vampires to Watford and brought about my mother's death.

This despite knowing that the people the Mage has been fighting against… the old magikkal families like mine, and Penny's, are not actually evil. Were they slow to accept change and recognize the equality and rights of other magikkal creatures? Yes. But now that the centaurs and the pixies and the other magikkal creatures are part of our world, teaching in the classrooms and attending the same classes as us, they are accepted. They blended almost seamlessly, _despite_ the Mage's insensitivity to our sensibilities. There is therefore no continued reason for him to fight the old families. The raids don't make sense, except as part of his power trip.

But Simon is grasping at straws. He figures the villain here has to be someone else… maybe the insididious humdrum. And he begins to hatch a scheme about finding the humdrum.

I think he'd rather do anything than confront his father.

I still haven't shown Simon the picture in the yearbook… the one on page 33. I don't know if I ever will, now that I believe the Mage is the one who killed mum. How can I tell my love that I think his father is my mother's killer? I don't have it in me to do it. I don't know what that sort of accusation, coming from me, would do to Simon.

Simon wants me to go with him to the Wavering Woods again, to find the dead spot. He thinks we'll find the humdrum there. He wants to set up a confrontation with the humdrum. He says he'll pour his magic into me, and that I should do a "capture" spell. He thinks we can catch him.

I'm not sure that will work… the "capture" spell is for capturing a physical body, and that may not be what we're dealing with, here. But Simon is adamant and I don't think he will be able to move on until we try doing this thing.

**Simon:**

The skies are gray as we leave Baz's house and make our way up the hill to the Wavering Woods.

We walk silently, with heavy hearts and lots of uncertainty. Something will happen today… for better or for worse. Everything will be different. The trees look like inky blots against the sky and I don't hear birds today. It's still and the air is thick.

Until it isn't. Suddenly the air is very thin… I gasp. Nothing's changed but everything's changed… it feels all wrong. There is a hot emptiness in the air around us. I look around for Baz, and I don't see him at first. I thought he was right by my side, but now I find him twenty feet behind me, staggering on the ground to his knees, grasping at his chest. A boy is standing by him, bouncing a red ball.

It's me.

At least the boy _looks_ like me… when I was about 11 years old. When I first came to Watford. He sees me looking and waves. Somehow I find the energy to run over to where he and Baz are, and am startled to find Baz struggling for breath. He looks terrible. His face is drawn and pinched, his teeth are prominent, and he looks HUNGRY… so hungry.

I realize that this boy version of me is the humdrum, and that he's sucked all of Baz's power away.

I go to Baz. I put my arms around him, and I pour all of my power into him. But he can't use it to spell the humdrum; he's too weak. He uses my power to recover. I fill him up and replenish Baz's lost magic. I pour everything into him for a long time… maybe five minutes, he's so empty. Finally Baz is able to stand.

"You did this," I say to the humdrum.

"I didn't do it… you did. I'm just here for what you leave behind."

And he disappears… but the trees overhead are on fire and I know the nothingness… the hole in the magikkal universe… has widened and spread _due to our interaction_.

Baz is looking at me, processing what's just happened. "It's you," he says. "You're the humdrum."

"That not me! He just looks like me. I would never do this."

"No, it's you. I'm not mistaken. I'm _sorry_, Simon." We look down the hill, and see Baz's father and stepmother running towards us. "Go! You did this! Go!" and he motions me away.

Stunned, I stagger towards the woods. I see trees on fire all around me… trees I ignited just now with my magic. I am a dangerous unaware IDIOT, and I'm ruining everything. Without consciously thinking about what I'm doing, I push wings out my back and a tail… like a dragon. I flap twice and run and suddenly I am in the sky. I fly away, I leave Baz and his parents on the ground as their woods burn and the nothingness spreads to their house. I think about Baz's sisters encountering the nothingness for the first time, terrified, not understanding it, gasping for air.

I fly and fly and fly.

**Penny:**

There's a commotion at the door… I hear a scream. I rush downstairs and see Simon stumble into my house and fall onto the floor at my parents' feet. He has wings and a tail and he looks like Satan. My parents are terrified but they snap out of it when I cry "Simon!" and rush over to him. They help me pick him up. He's filthy and covered in soot and ashes. He's in shock. We help walk him to the shower; my parents don't even care that I'm seeing a boy naked. We get him cleaned up and tuck him into the bed in the spare room.

He sleeps a long time.

He doesn't talk right away… he's traumatized. Eventually he tells us about the confrontation with the Humdrum, and how Baz had him go because in a weird way, _he's_ the humdrum, Simon's related causally to the Humdrum somehow. My parents don't know what to think… I know they consider him dangerous, but there's no one to take him to… not the police and certainly not the Mage. They talk it over and decide to let Simon stay and rest. I bring him food and stay by his side until he starts to feel better.

Later on, I call Baz. He is so relieved to hear Simon's okay and made it to a safe place; he feels terrible about sending him away, but he didn't know what to do. He was afraid his father would try fighting Simon. His parents' house is a dead spot, now… the family had to move to another residence they have about five miles away… a cottage. We agree that the only thing to do is keep Simon calm and hidden. Baz makes plans to come over the following day.

**Baz:**

It's heartbreaking to see Snow like this. He's like a fallen angel. There's a darkness and flatness to his beautiful face… I know that look. Lord knows I've seen it in the mirror often enough. It's born of desperation and the realization that you are, in fact, a monster. It breaks my heart that Simon knows he's part of the problem, this pestilence, that's destroying the magikkal world. But he couldn't have a more sympathetic boyfriend than me. I've been a freak for practically my whole childhood! A monster in the classical definition of the word. But it hasn't stopped me from having humanity and finding love. I will show Simon how to adjust to this.

I hold his hands; I kiss his face. He tries to hide from me… I imagine he feels hideous with the wings and tail. But again, he needn't worry… he's still my beautiful Simon, no matter how strange and ferocious he looks… still the same beautiful boy who comforted me in the woods and has been my enthusiastic lover and partner in crime for many weeks now. I can _never_ stop loving him.

**Simon: **

They try to hide things from me because they don't want me upset. But I hear better… I'm different. I have ears that hear whispers and other heightened physical senses.

No one can spell my wings and tail away. It doesn't appear to be a spell that can be reversed. It's like I transformed into something else. A strange hybrid between dragon and boy… with no going back. The best Penny can do is conceal the wings with an invisibility spell. The tail can't be helped; if she tries to conceal the tail, my legs are made invisible too. So the tail sticks out the top of my pants and I have to be careful not to knock things over with it.

It's still Christmas break; another full week before school starts. I don't know how I'll be able to return like this, but of course if there's centaurs and pixies and vampires at the school, they won't turn me away, either. Baz is already back, living in the dorm. They let him return early because there isn't much room for him in the cottage his family has temporarily relocated to, and it will take awhile to move all their things to a new, larger mansion they've bought in the area.

I call and let him know that I will visit him at the school, at midnight. He will find me knocking on his window. I will fly there.

**Baz: **

He comes to me at midnight. I know he's coming but it's still a jolt to see him outside the window, flapping his wings, hovering in the moonlight. He looks like a dark angel. I let him in.

I want to kiss him, but he pushes me aside and turns away. "I'm a fucking freak."

"You always have been, you know."

He wasn't expecting that; he snorts. But he stays away.

"Simon, you didn't have a thing against monsters when you took up with me. I'm a fucking vampire and you looked through all that and saw my humanity. Am I not allowed to do the same for you, now that you have wings and a tail?"

He turns and faces me.

"Do you still want me, looking like this?"

"Uh… _yeah._"

"To tell you the truth, I'm getting used to the wings… it's kind of cool to be able to fly. And the tail comes in handy for balance. It's not in the way when I'm in the air."

"Plus now everyone can see on the outside how totally fierce and special you are. You are badass."

He laughs. He steps forward and takes my hands.

"But how are we going to… _do it_, now? Won't that be awkward-? Maybe a bit of a turn off?"

"I think I can safely assure you… no. It is not a turn off. Think of it this way, Snow: other people start to get into a rut when they've been dating awhile. Things get more ho-hum and routine. That will not be the case with us."

He's grinning in the darkness now… I see a flash of white teeth. The streetlights behind him are casting him into silhouette shadow… I still see his boyish, graceful form, his neck, the golden hair. Curls like a halo around his dark face.

We kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: "An End and a Beginning"

**Baz:**

It's the next day and Simon's gone. I feel relieved as I realize we've conquered yet another sexual obstacle. Crikey, it's not easy with him-! But very, very interesting. A continuously evolving obsession.

I think I'm going to get on with my day, but there's a strange excitement and dread at the school. If I wasn't back in the dorm early, I would never have known about it, but Ebb (of all people) has been arrested. By the Mage. Moreover, apparently she's not in the jail. Martin the groundskeeper says the Mage has taken her into the Wavering Woods, without a guard… just him and her. "She and I have a sympathetic magic. I _always_ know where she is, she always knows where I am. And she's in the woods. With HIM."

I call Simon and tell him what I've learned.

He wants to fly out to the woods immediately. I convince him to wait for me; we'll go together. He hatches up a scheme that we'll fly there. I say no way; I'm afraid he'll drop me. He says something idiotic about me turning into a bat so I can fly on my own. I tell him I don't know how to do that, and even if I did, how could I fly as fast as him? I persuade him to wait for me to pick him up in my dad's car.

I get there, and Penny knows everything; she wants to go, too. We wait till her parents are on the opposite side of the house and then we sneak out… she, Simon, and I. We get into the car and head for the Wavering Woods.

It's easier to find the dead spot now, because it's gotten so much bigger. It's right through my old house.

We head toward the smoke. Smoke is billowing out of the horizon… some kind of battle is going on. We arrive in time to see the end of the confrontation between the Mage and Ebb. She can't put him off and he seems set on taking something from her… taking her power. We see him wield the blast that kills her. There's this weird glow all around him. He's evil… not even Simon can deny that now.

Simon bellows with rage and pain. He loved Ebb. He flies over to the Mage and confronts him. The Mage is startled because he hasn't yet seen Simon in full wings and tail. Simon looks every bit like an avenging angel. Penny and I get out of the car and make our way over, but it's agonizingly slow because we don't have wings and have to simply run. The whole thing is surreal.

The boy version of Simon is there, too… the humdrum. He's bouncing his ball, watching the confrontation between Simon and the Mage with interest. "Give it to me!" the Mage says to Simon, and I know he's talking about Simon's power. But Simon won't do it. Simon is shielded from the Mage by a red haze, which the humdrum seems to enjoy. He has dropped his ball and is clapping his hands with glee. Simon looks at him, takes it in. He seems to decide something.

He goes over to the Humdrum, this boy version of himself. He grabs him by the shoulders. He pours power into the humdrum-! What the hell-? But instead of getting bigger and more powerful, the Humdrum starts to fade. He fades until we can't see him anymore, and Simon's arms are stretched out into nothing but thin air. Simon collapses to the ground, and I'm afraid he's dead. I cry out.

But now the Mage is on Simon, pulling his arm, and Simon is trying to bat him away. Simon's ALIVE. We reach him, finally. There's no red haze around Simon anymore; in fact, we can't feel any magical energy coming from Simon. My heart hurts as I realize that all of his power is gone… the humdrum took_ all_ of it. I briefly wonder if Simon's power will ever replenish itself, or if that's it.

Losing power has traditionally been a kind of death in the magikkal world.

He is completely vulnerable to the Mage, now. Penny understands what all this means before I do, and spells, _**"Simon Says!" **_Simon uses her power to tell the Mage, "Stop hurting me."

There's a blast and the Mage collapses in a heap upon the ground. He's dead.

Simon is shaking the Mage… he's inconsolable. He didn't realize that wishing the Mage would stop hurting him would kill him. "Maybe there was no way the Mage could be alive and not hurt Simon," Penny says. I pull Simon away from the Mage and hold him in my arms. He keeps saying, "I killed him," and then "I don't feel anything, Baz. I don't have my power anymore. I'm empty. It's gone."

I tell him "Shhh. It's okay. It'll all be okay. You did it, Simon. The humdrum is gone."

"But why is he gone?"

"He was a hole of emptiness and you filled him up. You filled the hole."

"But I emptied myself. I used myself up."

"Shhh."

**Simon:**

I feel like crap for a long time after that. The magic doesn't come back. I realize now that magic used to course through my body, buzz through my body, all the time, and I thought it was normal. I thought that's how everyone was. But now that it doesn't do it anymore I feel empty and blank.

I still have these wings and this tail, though. I'm not sure why that didn't get zapped away, too, unless I really just am completely changed into a half-dragon now and there's no going back. I think about all the gray vampires in the bar, that night me and Baz went to London. Most of them weren't magical, either… they were just vampires. I'm like that. A non-magical monster. A useless creature of the underworld. An abomination.

So yeah, depression's set in. I'm in a gloomy funk that involves sweatpants (with a hole cut in the back for my tail to come out) and overeating. Also lots of TV.

Penny had enough credits to graduate early, so she doesn't return to school. She stays home with me and seems single-handedly determined to nurse me back to health. She's basically the best damn friend a bloke could have, and I let myself become hopelessly dependent on her. She brings me McDonald's and fish and chips and streams movies with me. We watch them in my bed… her parents don't care. They are extremely cool.

Now that the Mage is gone, Penny's mom is headmistress of the school. And instead of some big clash between the Mage's followers and the old families, people just kind of get back to the business of their own lives.

The dead spots in the magikkal world are still around, but they seem to be shrinking over time. I think about Ebb and her idea of a healing magic that was "green" and didn't use energy up. I think over time the magikkal world will heal itself.

I wonder if I will be able to heal, too. I wonder if I will be able to heal in a way that doesn't start the trouble all over again. I resolve to practice the other "softer" kind of magic… the one Baz doesn't believe in.

**Baz:**

I stay in school even though Simon and Penny aren't here because I know my mother would have wanted me to. And with Penny gone, I'm at the top of our class. I am invited to give the valedictorian talk at our graduation. It feels weird to give the talk with my best friends missing, but my dad is in the audience, and I know he's proud. When the ceremony and everything is done he walks over and pats me on the shoulder, "Good man."

My father knows I'm gay. He knows he has a gay vampire son who will never give him an heir or have a normal life. But he loves me and he's proud of me.

I give my stepmom a lot of credit for that. Not only has she always been there for me, but she's given my father other children… ones who might have kids, be straight, be conventional. Kids who are not vampires. Which takes the pressure off me-!

I'm in love with Simon… that will never go away. And our relationship continues, even though he's gloomy as fuck and mostly a couch potato right now. Our intention is to get a flat together… me, Penny, and Simon, and all three be roommates.

But for now I have to get through my last school dance. It's going to feel pretty fucking pointless, without Simon here, but oh well. I finish things to completion; I am my mother's son.

**Simon:**

Baz doesn't know I'm coming, but I want to make his last dance special… _our_ last dance.

I can't go to the school anymore because I'm not magical right now (currently). But I haven't given up on that completely. Ebb told me there are all different kinds of magic in the world, and it's very likely I will come up with my own, at some point.

Penny has figured out a genius way to hide my wings AND TAIL. She spells it all invisible, and _then_ I put my pants, socks, and shoes on. That way clothes cover me and you can't see that my legs are invisible, too.

Damn, she's smart.

So she spells my dragon parts away and I'm able to wear a suit like a normal human again. She gives me one of her brother's suits to wear, and while it's not all posh like Mr. Wellbelove and Baz's suits, it makes me look respectable. I don't think Baz'll have a complaint about my appearance tonight.

He never _has_ complained, once, EVER, about my appearance. I've never seen his eyes do anything but shine when he looks at me.

I get to the party and I see him talking to Penny's mom by the punchbowl. He doesn't notice me right away. I know he used to be able to detect my presence by scent, too, but I smell different now that the magic is gone. He told me so, himself. "There used to be a smoky smell to you, but now it's all just sweetness."

I say something asinine, like "I thought there would be sandwiches." He spins around in surprise and breaks out into a big grin.

"I didn't think you were coming-!"

"I always seem to be cumming around you," I say it low, so Mrs. Bunce won't hear it.

Baz laughs and shakes his head at me fondly.

"Where's your tail?"

"Penny figured out a way to hide it. It's only guaranteed to last till about midnight, so I'm going to have to Cinderella myself away from you."

"Well, I'm leaving with you. I certainly don't want to be here past midnight without you."

We dance and we talk to friends and it feels like old times… it feels normal again. I resolve to put away the sad-sack act when I get back to Penny's and start picking myself back up again.

My life does NOT suck. I have this amazing man in my life, and friends (like Penny) who would do anything for me. I have wings and can fly at will.

I have stopped thinking of the wings as a detriment. Yes, they do make clothing more difficult and yes, it is hard to lay on my back anymore. But at night I can take to the skies and see EVERYTHING. I do this almost every night, and my wings have been getting stronger. I see street lights and stars and airplanes and bats. One time I saw a comet. And at any time I can go see my love, and tap at his window. He leaves it unlatched for me, and as long as he's not hunting, he is always available.

On the dance floor, I pull him a little closer. I look into his eyes. I feel my stomach do that old familiar flip flop it always does when he looks at me with love. We kiss, sweetly. Earnestly. And it's just like that time in the beginning when he spelled the wine so it would give me a kiss when he was absent. Our kisses are STILL awesome like that.

Crowley, I live a charmed life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Baz:

Six months have passed since graduation at Watford and, as planned, Simon, Penny, and I share a flat. We all three go to University and have jobs… I tutor, Simon is a barista, and Penny works at a book shop.

It turns out that Simon was literally the Mage's heir… after the Mage's death, he received an inheritance and death benefit that gave him a start in life. So at least the Mage did that much for him. Simon's school is paid for and he has enough money left over to be able to afford his share of the rent. He mostly just works to keep himself in scones… sour cherry scones, to be specific.

It was quite a thing for Simon to process all the changes… the death of the Mage, his loss of power, his wings and tail. His sexuality and our relationship. But he has me and Penny watching over him, sees a counselor, and we sleep together every night, which I have to believe has been healing for him. We are all three pretty stable and domestic… there is bickering, naturally, as will happen when people with different habits of tidiness, taste, and egos live together. But we get by… I would say more than get by. It's a good arrangement for everyone, though I look forward to the day when Simon's well enough for it just to be me and him living together… no Penny.

So I would say Simon's as happy as a powerless mage can be, and I'm as happy as a semi-depressive young vampire can be.

Simon:

We're in bed watching a movie together, and it's getting hard to keep my eyes open. I rest my head on Baz's chest and am not even paying attention to the screen anymore, just half-listening, dozing in and out of consciousness. I don't know what I did before I had Baz to cling to every night; he grounds me, and just touching him calms me down and settles my thoughts. After a while he turns off the TV and settles me back onto the pillow with a kiss on my forehead. We snuggle comfortably into one another and I'm asleep almost instantly.

I start to dream, at some point. I realize it's a dream because I have my magic back, which of course can't be true. I've had nothing since I poured it all into the humdrum. But while this dream magic is hot and smoky, it feels different than I remember. I can use it more readily… I'm casting minor spells with it. Ebb is there and I'm helping her herd the goats, for instance. I'm using my fingers as little wands, moving one goat here, another there. I'm doing all this without words. None of this is how my magic worked before.

I see a large black wolf approach the herd from the tree line. I flap my wings hard and am thirty feet up in the air in three powerful strokes. I push my hands forward and blast protective magic out of my palms, towards the goats. So when the wolf tries to get near, he's deflected… he can't pass through my magic. I'm keeping the goats safe. He looks up at me. He has light gray eyes.

Baz.

But now I'm falling, and the sun is very near, very hot. It is melting my wings—they're falling apart. It hurts so badly. I'm watch the ground approach, but the fall goes on forever. I spin and spiral slowly toward the black wolf.

"Baz!"

I say that out loud, sitting up in bed. I blink myself awake. Baz rolls over quickly and sits up. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Baz… I think I was dreaming. I'm so hot."

"What's that smell? What's burning?"

I shake my head. I think about how I feel.

"Is that my magic, Baz?"

We look at each other with wide eyes. Magic IS pumping through my veins again. It's warming me up, it's energizing me. I haven't felt this way in so long… almost a year.

The magic's come back.

Baz:

Simon is trembling with excitement. He's clenching my hand. "Try something," I say.

"Twinkle twinkle little star," he says. He doesn't have a wand, but he waves his hand up toward the ceiling. And it looks like night in here… it looks like our ceiling stretches up into infinity and there are stars and galaxies and endless space.

"I have never been able to do this kind of thing on my own before. Why can I do it now?" Simon asks, bewildered.

"Your magic must have come back differently. More like it's supposed to be, maybe?" I shake my head in wonder. I'm so, so happy for Simon.

He motions his hand again and the stars are gone. He lies back down on the bed; I do the same. "Wow."

"This is wonderful, Simon."

He turns to me. "What if it doesn't stay?"

"Then you're right back to where you were before. Which is also okay."

"I wonder if I can still share magic with you."

We turn and face each other on the bed, and he takes my hands. He closes his eyes and licks his lips, frowning a little. I feel warmth passing through his hands to me. It not as over-powering as I remember it, but I am definitely feeling Simon's magic... he is passing it over to me. I whisper "I love you," and the magic ripples in waves back and forth between us. We kiss, and the kiss is amplified in that old amazing way… an experience I thought we'd never get to have again. With that I realize how much I've missed Simon's magic. For all I complained about the unpredictability and chaos of it, it was part of who he was. I touch Simon's hair, and he cups my face in his hands. We break apart breathlessly.

"Oh, Baz. I'd given up on this. I thought I'd never get my magic back."

"I'm happy for you, Simon, but I love you, magic or no."

"I know you do. I think that's why I got it back. You healed me. You slept by me every night, and you healed me."

I realize he's referring to the healing magic he'd used on me a year ago, when he first rescued me from the numpties. We'd lain side by side, our twin beds pushed together so we could be wrapped in each other's arms, and by morning I was so much better.

"Maybe that is what happened," I reply, in wonder.

Penny:

As soon as I wake up, I know something's different. I smell it.

"Simon?" I call.

"Penny, my magic's back!"

We find each other, and I hug him. Baz is grinning in the background. "Oh, Simon, how'd it happen?"

"It came back in my sleep. It's not quite the same as it was before… not as strong and more controllable. I can actually do useful stuff with it… not just kill things."

"That's great, Simon."

Simon:

Tonight when it's dark I take Baz by the hand and walk him outside. My wings and tail are loose and unrestrained. "I have a surprise for you." He looks at me quizzically. I take out my wand and say "On the wings of love," and then flap my own wings so I'm going up into the sky. My magic has Baz coming up with me. As long as I hold his hand he can fly, too, with no extra weight for me to carry.

"I want to show you everything."

We fly over the city. All the buildings, streets, and cars look different, and more exciting, from above. And now that Baz is with me, I'm seeing everything through his eyes, so it's fresh and new again. We swoop past church steeples and chimneys; we carefully avoid power lines. I have us land on a roof top so we can kiss and I can ask how he's liking it.

"I love it, Simon. I love you.

We sit in silent contentment awhile, looking down all around us. And then suddenly I know what I want… what I want to ask him.

"Will you marry me, Baz?"

"What?"

"I'm not broken anymore, Baz. You wouldn't be shackling yourself to someone useless, by marrying me. I'll be able to do stuff for you, give you a good life. Give you happiness."

"None of that has to do with whether or not you can do magic, Simon. But to answer your question: YES."

So it is that, sitting on a roof top over-looking the streets of London, we seal our engagement with a long slow kiss, our hearts racing in excitement at all the possibilities, all the years ahead.


End file.
